The Time Line
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Um grupo de historiadores, tentando provar que uma antiga história sobre um rei nobre e justo é verdadeira e não uma simples lenda, acaba vivendo a maior aventura de toda sua vida... Uma viagem no tempo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Gente, que final de ano mais movimentado! Além de ser natal, tivemos também diversas pessoinhas ultra especiais aniversariando... E como Sheilinha anda meio esturricada de tanto trabalho, resolvi juntar o muito útil ao super agradável e escrever um único e mega presente... Sendo assim...

Parabéns Nyx (eu juro que ainda publico a outra fic, ela ainda está na betagem...), Angel Pink (atrasadérrimo), Metal Ikarus (sei que já passou, mas não sei a data...) e Pure Petit-Cat (essa no ponto!)... E também considerem um presente de natal e ano novo!

Vamos à fic, que não tem um tema específico e sim vários, que irei colocando conforme a fic for passando... Tenho pelo menos quatro capítulos prontos e acredito que não vá ser muito longa... Ah, ela foi baseada no filme "Linha do Tempo", com o Paul Walker e no livro "Máquina do Tempo"... Aventura básica e romance também, porque ninguém é de ferro...

Chega da escrevinhação e vamos à fic!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tema sugerido para leitura: **_**"Back in black", **_AC/DC (porque dois personagens desta fic amam AC/DC e metal...)

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Região da Bretanha, por volta do ano 1.100**

Tinha um cheio de podridão no ar, além de uma certa umidade que faziam seus olhos e nariz coçarem. Mas tinha que admitir que ali era o único local onde ninguém ousaria entrar para procurá-los: a cripta de pedra, onde, diziam, bruxas e magos realizavam seus rituais de magia.

Apesar do frio, estava suando, os cachos dourados de seus cabelos grudavam-se ao suor de sua testa, os olhos verdes estavam um tanto vermelhos por conta do ar que respirava, uma mistura de enxofre e outros odores que não sabia quais eram. Em suas mãos, um archote queimava, iluminando a mesa de pedra onde estava repousava uma caixa.

Um velho homem, de estatura pequena, pele muito enrugada e olhos escuros e miúdos, tinha as mãos sobre a caixa, feita de ferro entalhado. Despejava em sue interior um líquido viscoso e estranhamente brilhante, enquanto dizia algumas palavras em gaélico, a língua dos nativos das terras altas.

Então, de uma só vez, o velho fechou a tampa da caixa, assustando o outro homem. Aproximando-se, ele tirou de suas vestes uma adaga de lâmina afiadíssima e puxou uma das mãos do outro, expondo o pulso à luz do archote.

-Está pronto, Majestade?

-Sim... – o outro disse, para logo em seguida sentir a dor de um corte sendo feito em sua pele.

O sangue começou a pingar sobre a tampa da caixa, ativando pequenos ramos de ferro que a lacraram por fora. Então o velho soltou o braço do homem, que observou o lacre. Estava perfeito.

-Tens certeza de que dará certo, mestre Ancião?

-Por certo que sim, Majestade... Lembre-se de que esta caixa somente poderá ser aberta pelo sangue de quem daria a vida para protegê-lo... A ajuda virá...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Norte da Inglaterra, região de Lake District, dias atuais, por volta das onze horas da manhã**

A pacata região rural era um daqueles raros locais onde se podia ouvir a batida do próprio coração pulsando, de tão silenciosa e tranqüila... Mas, por aqueles dias, não eram bem essas batidas que se podia ouvir ao longe. Pareciam mais o som de picaretas e martelos.

Uma tenda branca erguia-se próxima a uma estrada de terra e cascalho, embaixo dela alguns homens trabalhavam escavando um buraco, de onde podia se ver algumas pedras e muretas surgindo. De pé dentro do buraco, segurando uma espécie de detector de metais, uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, mas com um brilho esverdeado, mapeava o terreno que estava sendo escavado.

-Mais para a direita, Júlia... Parece que tem alguma coisa por ali... – disse-lhe uma outra jovem, que estava do lado de fora do buraco, apoiada em uma mesa e mexendo em um notebook.

Os olhos castanhos e puxados prestavam atenção às imagens recebidas do sensor do detector de metais, os óculos de armação vermelha vez ou outra escorregavam por seu nariz. Os cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, soltavam-se com a leve brisa.

-Aqui, Mitie? – gritou Júlia, posicionando o detector.

-Isso... Um pouco mais para a direita... – ela dava as instruções, verificando as imagens – Isso, aí mesmo! Vamos ver o que temos aqui...

Aos poucos, uma imagem foi se formando e se tornando nítida na tela do notebook. Parecia uma caixa feita de ferro, com alguns entalhes. Mitie apertou os olhos, ampliando a imagem até que...

-NYAAHHHH! A chefa tem que ver isso! – ela gritou, quase derrubando a mesa e assustando Júlia e os demais que trabalhavam na escavação. Correndo, a jovem japonesa foi em direção a uma outra tenda, mais afastada.

Nela, não se ouvia o barulho das picaretas, muito menos os gritos histéricos de Mitie. Apenas o som ligado no último volume, uma música que, segundo um dos ocupantes da tenda, não era música, era barulho. Pior que agüentar aquilo no ouvido era ver a "chefa" e seus assistente pararem todo o trabalho somente para imitarem um air guitar mal ajambrado, durante o solo do tal Angus You sei lá das quantas.

-Wow, isso foi animal... Onde estávamos mesmo, Fernando? – perguntou a jovem mulher, fitando o assistente com seus olhos castanhos e rasgados, prendendo novamente os cabelos negros, com reflexos violetas, em um coque despontado.

-Angus é o melhor, cara... – disse o assistente, um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros penteados para trás e olhos castanhos, que apertava tentando se lembrar onde haviam parado o trabalho antes do solo de guitarra começar.

-Nós estávamos realizando uma verificação preliminar destes mapas que a equipe de escavação encontrou hoje pela manhã, ao redor da cripta... – respondeu o terceiro ocupante da tenda, um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e compridos e olhos da mesma cor. Parecia muito sério.

-Isso, Camus... Então, o que acha? Acredita que foram feitos para o exército do rei Aiolos, o justo?

-Sinceramente, é difícil dizer, Sheila... Não há indicação alguma que tenha sido feito para ele ou por sua encomenda, não há qualquer vestígio de um selo real ou assinatura... Nada que possa nos provar com toda clareza que a existência de Aiolos e seu exército realmente não passam de uma lenda.

-Precisamos de algo mais concreto... Talvez algo de cunho pessoal ou que contenha ao menos um sinete com seu brasão.

-Vocês dois tem razão, mas não vou desistir tão fácil! É a minha tese de doutorado que está em jogo e eu vou provar para aquele reitor almofadinha e esquisito que eu estou certa! Que Aiolos, o justo, realmente existiu!

-CHEFA! – Mitie entrou correndo e gritando na tenda, na pressa havia calculado mal a distância entre a entrada e a mesa principal e... Uma trombada certeira, que a fez voltar para trás e cair no chão.

-Você está bem, Mitie? – perguntou Fernando, preocupado, mas segurando como podia o riso.

-Estou, ai... – ela se levantou, para olhar para Sheila e gritar de novo – Chefa! Corre, você tem que ver o que descobrimos!

Indo na frente com Mitie, Sheila foi a primeira a chegar ao local da escavação, onde Júlia posicionava melhor o detector de metais. Pedindo licença, ela viu as imagens que se formavam na tela e um brilho crescente se formou em seus olhos, ela agarrou o pescoço de Fernando que chegava naquele instante, quase o enforcando.

-Acho que conseguimos alguma coisa concreta, Nando!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mesmo dia, por volta das dez horas da noite**

Era uma caixa de ferro, toda entalhada e cheia de ramificações também de ferro, que lacravam o tampo. Camus, muito compenetrado, tentava encontrar uma fechadura ou mecanismo para abrir a caixa, mas sem sucesso. Júlia, de posse de um formão e martelo, entregou-o à Sheila, que evitava ter que usar aquelas ferramentas, para evitar danificar o artefato. Era sem dúvida uma peça de valor histórico incalculável.

-O que acham? – ela perguntou aos demais, encarando um por um de sua equipe.

-Camus já tentou de todo jeito abrir esta caixa e nada... Não custa tentar, é só ir com jeito.

-Então, tente você, Nando... Do jeito que sou meio destrambelhada, é bem capaz que eu quebre o tampo, ao invés de abrí-lo.

Fernando pegou as ferramentas, Júlia e Mitie seguraram a caixa em sua base para evitar que ela ficasse se mexendo sobre a mesa, Sheila e Camus seguravam as laterais. Com cuidado, o rapaz começou a bater o formão com o martelo, sobre um dos ramos que julgava ser o que lacrava o tampo, porém, com uma batida mais forte, o formão escorregou, acertando uma das mãos de Sheila.

-Ai!... Nossa, essa doeu mesmo... – ela disse, puxando a mão direita, de onde começava a pingar sangue de um corte mais ou menos profundo.

O sangue escorreu por entre seus dedos e caiu sobre o tampo, escorregando por entre os ramos entalhados na caixa. Com certa destreza e força, eles foram se recolhendo pelas laterais, ao passo que o tampo se destrancava e abria sozinho, o grupo aproximou-se para observar melhor o que estava acontecendo...

-O que é iss... Aaaaahhhhh!

Uma luz muito intensa brilhou, cegando a todos por alguns instantes, até explodir. E quando cessou, a tenda estava vazia. Não havia sinal algum dos membros da equipe. E a tampa da caixa, se fechava novamente, os ramos entalhados cobrindo toda sua extensão...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim do primeiro capítulo, assim curtinho para não quebrar toda a ação da fic... Gostaram? Vai ter muita ação e aventura, pensem nesse bando de doidos viajando no tempo... Angel Pink, você aparece no próximo capítulo, eu imaginei umas coisas bem loucas para a sua personagem...

Espero que tenham gostado e, se antes do dia 25 eu não voltar... FELIZ NATAL!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Ah, gente, fiquei realmente feliz que tenham gostado do presente! Vamos às reviews e, em seguida, ao capítulo!

**Pure – Petit Cat: **Minha linda, sem dúvida um presente coletivo poupa trabalho de escrever vários e diferentes, mas não acho mais fácil por ter mais personagens, pelo contrário... Tem que dar o devido destaque a todos eles! E também a um certo loiro aguado que vai aparecer neste capítulo aqui...

**Metal Ikarus: **Então, somos dois desajeitados... E pode ter certeza de que teremos mais mostras disso pela fic! Mistérios, viagens no tempo e na maionese (principalmente esta última) são minhas especialidades... E um tanto de romance também porque nem eu, nem o Fernando somos feitos de ferro...

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **Minha linda, pode deixar que corrijo e coloco que são TRÊS personagens que amam metal, que por sinal vai rolar bastante por aqui. Quantos aos seus palpites, vamos por partes:

Sim, Sheila e Aiolos são um casal da fic;

Não, eles não são pontas de um triângulo amoroso;

Sim, Shura é uma ponta de um triângulo amoroso, que conta ainda com um certo italiano e uma mocinha bem, digamos, para frente do seu tempo...

**Angel Pink:** Prepara-se que neste aqui tu aparece... Derretendo icebergs, se é que me entende... Ah, contra _Scorpianis Cuirosis_ eu estou vacinada, afinal, Nyx e Kalíope são do signo, né? Só falta você querer uma lasquinha do italiano tudo de bom... Ah, correção novamente: São TRÊS personagens que amam metal e UMA que vai descobrir esta preciosidade do mundo moderno...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tema sugerido para leitura: **_**"I Disappear", **_Metallica... Muito a ver com a fic, com o capítulo e com muitas outras coisas...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nunca, em toda sua vida, seu travesseiro parecera tão... Duro. Como se fosse feito de pedra e não plumas de ganso. Sem abrir os olhos, resmungando palavras incompreensíveis, Sheila socou o dito cujo, que gemeu de dor. Peraí, desde quando um travesseiro gemia?

Abriu um olho, acostumando-se com a claridade do ambiente, depois o outro. Esfregou a ambos com as mãos, que logo descobriu estarem sujas de terra. Levantando-se até ficar com o tronco parcialmente erguido, viu que estava deitada sobre a barriga de Fernando, que por sua vez estava esparramado sobre um monte de folhas secas, tendo uma das pernas de Mitie sobre as suas. Mas que diabos estavam fazendo dormindo do lado de fora da tenda? E ainda por cima no meio do mato?

-Nando, acorda... Você também, Mitie...

-Ah, mãe, só mais cinco minutos... – a japonesa disse, virando-se para o outro lado.

O rapaz abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade por conta da claridade, mas não se levantou de imediato. Bocejando, apoiou a cabeça nos braços que cruzou na nuca, encarando a jovem mulher, que a gora estava em pé, observando o entorno.

-Estranho...

-O que foi, Sheila?

-Esse lugar, Nando... Não se parece em nada com aquele bosque próximo a Lake District... Onde estamos? E como viemos parar aqui?

-Bom... – Fernando levantou-se até ficar sentado, coçando a cabeça, Mitie continuava dormindo – Até onde me lembro, nós estávamos em nossa tenda na noite passada, tentando abrir aquela caixa de ferro que encontramos durante as escavações da cripta e...

O rapaz não terminou a frase, ouvindo passos. Alguém se aproximava. Cutucando Mitie, ele tentava acordá-la, mas sem sucesso. A japonesa dormia a sono alto, até que um novo cutucão, só que desta vez mais forte. Nervosa, ela deu um tapa bem dado na mão do incauto, que não se fez de rogado e a cutucou novamente.

Furiosa, ela gritou, levantando-se com tudo.

-Que foi, Fernando? Que saco, eu estou com... – ela abriu os olhos e viu um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, usando umas roupas de couro estranhas, apontando uma espada para si - ... Sono. Mas que diabos é isso?

Ao prestar atenção no que acontecia, viu que haviam mais três homens, todos vestidos com aquela roupas esquisitas, armados com espadas que apontavam para Sheila e Fernando.

Mas o que estava acontecendo, afinal?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em outro ponto da floresta. Camus havia acabado de ajeitar suas roupas e tirar as folhas que haviam grudado em seus cabelos quando ouvira um grito feminino, que imediatamente reconheceu como sendo de Júlia. Correndo na direção de onde viera, encontrou-a paralisada, com os braços levantados em sinal de rendição e uma pessoa, que não sabia definir bem se era homem ou mulher pelos traços de seu rosto, apontando uma espada para a jovem.

Tencionou dar um passo e saber o que estava havendo, mas sentiu uma lâmina fria e afiada contra seu pescoço, impedindo-o de seguir em frente.

-Então quer dizer que a jovenzinha não estava só pela floresta... – disse-lhe uma voz masculina, vinda de um homem que estava à sua direita. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis mesclados, que brilhavam de maneira cruel.

-Quem são vocês? – Camus perguntou, encarando a ambos.

-Pergunta errada, resposta nula... A questão correta é quem sois vós? – perguntou o outro, que pela voz só podia ser um homem, mas de traços tão finos e cabelos loiros e longos que poderia muito bem se passar por uma mulher – E por que se vestem dessa maneira... – ele apontou para as calças jeans, tênis e camiseta de Júlia – Espiões vindos das terras altas?

-Não sei do que estão falando. – Júlia respondeu, estava mais curiosa do que com medo – Não conheço nenhuma "terra alta", nem faço idéia de que tipo de espionagem nos acusam.

-Um linguajar estranho para uma jovem... Afrodite, amarre-a, vamos levá-los até o mestre... Ele saberá o que fazer.

-O quê? Amarrar quem, seu idiota? Me solta!

-Júlia! – Camus gritou, tentando ajudar a jovem. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi levar um golpe em sua cabeça, caindo ao chão, desmaiado.

-Mande dois dos escravos virem até aqui para levar este homem embora!

-Sim, Máscara da Morte.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Paralisados, os três amigos não sabiam o que fazer ou dizer, até que um dos estranhos resolveu falar, mas não sem antes certificar-se que todos estavam sobre as miras de pelo uma espada.

-Quem sois vós? – perguntou, encarando um por um com seus olhos azuis intensos, agitando os longos cabelos negros.

-Por que tanta pompa ao falar? – Sheila perguntou, gesticulado, para sentir a lâmina de uma espada contra a pele fina do pescoço – Ei, eu só fiz uma pergunta, calminha aí...

-Quem faz perguntas neste lugar somo nós, milady... – disse-lhe o homem que lhe apontava a espada, de olhos negros e felinos, os cabelos da mesma cor eram curtos e arrepiados, a roupa de couro deixava parte dos músculos bem talhados à mostra –Quem sois vós?

-Meu nome é Fernando... – o rapaz começou, antes que alguém dissesse ou fizesse alguma besteira – Nós somos pesquisadores, estávamos realizando uma escavação em um sítio arqueológico em Lake District, mas não sabemos como viemos parar aqui.

-Entendestes alguma coisa do que esse rapaz disse, Shaka? – perguntou um terceiro homem, de cabelos castanhos claros, quase dourados, e olhos azuis, que pressionou sua espada contra o pescoço de Nando, que a essa altura suava frio.

-Nada, Vossa Alteza... Tenho por mim que são espiões, enviados pelos saxões para nos confundir... Não vês que até suas vestes são estranhas?

-Mas o que há de estranho com uma calça jeans, moço? – Mitie perguntou para o rapaz loiro, que a encarava com seus olhos azuis turquesa – É mais confortável que essas roupas esquisitas de couro que você usa...

-Chega! Vós falais apenas quando vos forem permitido... Shaka, Shura, amarrem essas duas mulheres, faça o mesmo com este homem, Saga... Iremos levá-los à presença de meu irmão. Ele saberá o que fazer com estes espiões.

-Sim, Vossa Alteza.

-Peraí, como assim amarrar? Quem pensa que é para dar ordens desse tipo? Me soltem, seus animais!

-Meu nome é Aiolia, o Bravo, milady... – ele disse para Sheila, que já ia xingá-lo quando ouviu o que ele acabara de falar.

Piscou, confusa, parando até de tentar lutar contra o tal de Shura para se soltar.

-Aiolia, o Bravo? Irmão de... – ela limpou a garganta, incrédula – Aiolos, o Justo?

-Vejo que conheces meu irmão, milady... Andem, levem-nos depressa!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Desgraçado! Seu carcamano filho de uma p*&%! Vá se f$%#*! – gritava Júlia, ao ser atirada para dentro de uma espécie de prisão, batendo com tudo contra um das paredes, sendo seguida por Camus.

-Que modos para uma jovenzinha tão bela... – disse-lhe Máscara da Morte, trancando a pesada porta de ferro que fechava o local, que tinha apenas uma pequena janela para ventilação e algumas pedras que serviriam como bancos para os dois amigos.

-Onde estamos, Camus? E os outros?

-Eu não faço idéia, Júlia... Não sei nem mesmo dizer se estamos em Lake District ainda.

-Estão na Bretanha, senhores... – disse-lhes uma voz feminina, vinda das sombras que ficavam á esquerda da prisão, onde não havia luz solar – Na prisão que fica no porão do castelo de Lorde Heinstein...

-Quem... Quem é você? – perguntou Camus, aproximando-se, até que vislumbrou a figura esguia que surgia das sombras. Era uma jovem morena clara, de cabelos castanhos escuros e curtos e olhos da mesma cor. Usava uma roupa de couro e algumas partes eram de metal, como uma espécie de armadura medieval, além de sandálias do mesmo material e uma fita amarrada à testa, feito uma mini bandana.

-Meu nome é Angel. – ela respondeu, de maneira séria e um tanto desconfiada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ficou maluca, Sheila? – questionou Fernando baixinho, ao ouvir a teoria maluca da amiga sobre o que havia acontecido – Uma viagem no tempo, até a época de Aiolos, o Justo? Isso é ridículo!

-Mas que outra explicação pode haver, Nando? Olhe ao seu redor, está tudo diferente, não há um único sinal de asfalto ou civilização de nossa época.

-Tem que haver uma outra explicação... Uma alucinação coletiva, é isso! Aquela caixa deveria conter algum tipo de alucinógeno e agora estamos sob os efeitos dele!

-Se isso é uma alucinação coletiva... – Mitie interveio, em um raro momento de lucidez – Então por que Camus e Júlia não estão participando dela?

-Meu Deus, Júlia e Camus! – Sheila gritou, chamando a atenção de seus "algozes" – Ai, caramba...

-Quem são Júlia e Camus, milady? – perguntou Saga se aproximando, puxando a corda que estava amarrada ao pescoço da jovem até que seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Sheila suava frio e retorcia as mãos de nervoso.

-Nossos... Nossos amigos... Acho que estão perdidos por esta floresta...

-Outros espiões? – Aiolia gritou, nervoso – Shaka!

-Sim, Vossa Alteza!

-Deixe que nós levaremos este estranhos até a presença de meu irmão. Alcance Mu e Aldebaran e procure por esses dois espiões, não devem estar muito longe!

Assentindo, Shaka deixou Mitie aos cuidados de Shura e partiu. Trocando olhares receosos, os três amigos continuaram seu caminho, até chegarem a uma espécie de acampamento, onde havia dezenas de homens vestidos em armadura medievais de couro e metal, que os observavam de cima a baixo.

Levados para uma tenda que ficava mais afastada das demais, foram lançados para dentro, como estavam com as mãos, pés e pescoços amarrados, acabaram caindo sobre uma espécie de tapete de palha. Ajudando-se como podiam, conseguiram ficar de joelhos.

-Quem são estas pessoas, Saga? – perguntou uma voz masculina, à frente dos três amigos, de maneira firme e decidida.

-São espiões enviados pelos saxões, Vossa Majestade...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sheila levantou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. À sua frente, a lhe encarar com os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que já vira, estava um homem alto, de porte altivo e músculos perfeitos, usando uma armadura medieval e uma diadema de ouro e esmeraldas sobre os cabelos dourados e cacheados. Igual a uma figura que vira logo no início do curso de história antiga, em um dos livros da faculdade.

Estavam diante de Aiolos, o Justo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, e aqui se foi mais um capítulo! Estão gostando? Eu pelo menos estou, amo aventuras nesse estilo meio Indiana Jones, meio As Minas do Rei Salomão e talz... Nossa, isso sim foi uma viagem na maionese...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Feliz Ano Novo, povo e...Terceiro capítulo no ar... Reviews!

**Metal Ikarus: **Também gosto de Senhor dos Anéis, mas prefiro mesmo uma boa aventura bem sessão da tarde, tipo os primeiros Indiana Jones, ou algo vindo direto das HQs, como Homem de Ferro, Wolverine e afins... Júlia ainda vai rasgar mais o verbo e neste capítulo, conheceremos o interesse amoroso do Fernando...

**Pure - Petit Cat: **Preguiçosa? Você ainda não viu nada, minha linda... E sim, caímos nas mãos certas, mas acho que Camus e Júlia vão acabar gostando de cair nas mãos erradas...

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **_Scorpianis Cuirosis_ (Curiosidade Escorpiana, no meu latim)... Ah, tá, acredito que não sofra dela, sei... Dois rapazes lindos, maravilhosos, sarados e tudo de bom... Quem será que vai levar o primeiro prêmio?

**Angel Pink: **Eu tb amo o vídeo de I Disappear e logo, logo a Angel vai descobrir o que é ter o metal correndo pelas veias, mas não ainda... Quanto ao nome, pelo contexto da fic eu vou manter o nick, mas achei Anna Cláudia lindo...

**Rowarin: **Intrusa por que, moça? Deixe isso de lado e seja bem vinda ao meu pequeno e louco mundo de fics...

**Krika Haruno: **Se o Aiolos se jogar na masmorra também, eu não ligo de ir para lá... Mas que no mínimo vão pensar que tanto a Sheila quanto os demais estão loucos, isso pode apostar que sim! Quanto ao clima entre Mask e Julia, aguarde as próximas emoções... Beijos!

Vamos ao capítulo e boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tema sugerido para leitura: **_**"Forsaken", **_Korn. Porque os vilões são muito maus e muito necessários, lindos, tudo de bom e mais além também...

-x-x-x-x-x-

A garganta ficara seca de repente, suas pernas tremiam e Sheila somente não caíra para trás porque estava entre Fernando e Mitie, apoiada em ambos. Com porte altivo e cabeça erguida, Aiolos aproximou-se do trio e, para surpresa de todos, abaixou-se até ficar à altura em que estavam. Com os olhos fixos na jovem, ele puxou suas mãos, que estavam amarradas, e sorriu.

-Este corte... – ele disse, apontando para uma ferida no dorso da mão direita de Sheila, suja e com vestígios de sangue ao redor – Espero que não tenha sido provocado por meu irmão ou um de meus homens, milady.

-Ah-ah, n-não, Vossa... – ela respondeu, totalmente perdida e descrente, aquele era mesmo Aiolos, o Justo? - Vossa Majestade, foi... Foi quando tentamos abrir a caixa...

-Caixa?

-Uma caixa feita de ferro, que encontramos em uma escavação... Ela possuía diversos ramos entalhados, que lacravam seu tampo. Quando tentei abri-la usando algumas ferramentas, sem querer acertei a mão da Sheila. – disse Fernando, o único que parecia ainda manter alguma lucidez e não estar tão bestificado na presença daquele homem.

-Majestade, creio que esses estranhos mentem... São espiões e dizem tais coisas estranhas para nos confundir.

-Espiões como, se eu sempre detestei James Bond?... – disse Mitie, estava começando a se irritar de verdade com toda aquela história e gente esquisita – Essa loucura toda só começou porque abrimos a tal caixa e saiu uma luz esquisita de lá de dentro, eu não tô entendendo mais nada!

Aiolos ouviu tanto o que Saga quanto o que os estranhos diziam com atenção, em especial a história sobre a tal caixa de ferro. Seria possível que... Não, ele próprio fizera aquilo por um momento de desespero, não se deixaria levar por superstições e lendas.

-De onde são?

-Bom, depende... – Mitie continuou, parecia a mais disposta a falar – Somos brasileiros, nascemos em diferentes lugares do Brasil, mas moramos e trabalhamos na Inglaterra, na Universidade de Oxford.

-Brasil? Algum reino ainda não conhecido nas Terras Altas?

-Terras Altas? Que eu saiba a América do Sul é mais para baixo, alto é nos Estados Unidos e Canadá...

-Estou dizendo, Majestade, eles dizem estas coisas estranhas para nos confundir.

-Não, não é nada disso... – Sheila interveio, embora ainda estivesse em estado de elevação – Nosso reino fica abaixo da Bretanha, em terras ainda desconhecidas... Vivemos isolados do restante dos povos, não conhecemos guerras territoriais, nem mesmo a nossa língua nativa é parecida com a que falam. Temos nossos próprios costumes, vestes e cultura.

-Reino? O Brasil nem tem monarquia e a da Inglaterra é praticamente de enfeite! – disse Fernando à jovem, em tom mais baixo e descrente, no que recebeu um sinal para que ficasse quieto como resposta.

-Então, vieram de outro reino, desconhecido para nós... E como chegaram até aqui?

-Infelizmente, não sei como responder esta questão, Vossa Majestade. Tudo o que me lembro é de abrir a tal caixa de ferro com entalhes, depois... Acordamos na floresta, perdidos e sem notícias de nossos amigos que ainda devem estar por aí.

-Amigos? – Aiolos olhou para Aiolia, que se adiantou um passo em sua direção.

-Mandei Shaka, Mu e Aldebaran procurarem por esses "amigos", não devem tardar com notícias.

Levantando-se, Aiolos ficou de costas para o grupo por alguns instantes, pensativo. Os três amigos mantinham seus olhares fixos em sua figura, o que estaria fazendo? Então, dirigindo-se à Saga e Shura, fez-lhes um pedido.

-Soltem estes estranhos, não creio ser uma boa idéia mantê-los presos, embora ficarão em nosso acampamento e sob vigilância constante.

-Não creio que seja prudente soltá-los, Vossa Majestade.

-Apenas faça-o, Shura.

Enquanto Saga e Shura, contrariados, faziam o que Aiolos pedira, Aiolia postou-se ao lado do irmão, que o chamara discretamente.

-Mantenha-se em alerta e peça à Kanon, Milo e Shina que cuidem de tudo o que eles forem precisar.

-Sim, meu irmão.

Livres, os três amigos puderam respirar um pouco mais aliviados, mas nem por isso totalmente tranqüilos. Não estavam mais amarrados, mas eram, ainda, prisioneiros daquele acampamento.

-Qual sua graça, milady? – Aiolos perguntou à Sheila, desviando sua atenção e a dos demais para si novamente.

-Ah, é Sheila... – ela disse, totalmente encantada ao receber um beijo nas costas de sua mão, bem sobre o corte, que agora latejava. – E meus amigos são Fernando e Mitie.

-Pedi a alguns de meus homens que cuidem de tudo o que precisarem durante sua estada em nosso acampamento, certamente precisarão de um banho e roupas limpas... Infelizmente, terão que se contentar com o que temos, muito diferente do que estão vestindo.

-Não há problemas quanto a isso, Vossa Majestade, muito obrigada.

-Eu não vou ter que usar aquelas saias compridas não, vou? – perguntou Mitie, nem um pouco a fim de se livrar de sua calça jeans, molinha e toda surrada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Bretanha? – perguntou Julia, encarando a jovem desconhecida – Na Grã – Bretanha ou em alguma outra parte do Reino Unido?

-Desculpe, mas não compreendi o que disse, milady... – respondeu Angel, de maneira simples – Como lhes falei, estamos na Bretanha, no território fronteiriço ao de meu rei.

-Rei? Querida, desde quando o príncipe Phillip (1) é chamado de rei?

-Milady deve estar confusa, meu rei é Vossa Majestade Aiolos, o Justo (2).

-O quê? – Camus quase gritou, o que aquela mocinha estava dizendo? Certamente bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar para estar dizendo tantas besteiras. – Isso é alguma piada?

Ofendida, Angel já ia responder à altura quando a porta se abriu novamente e Afrodite lançou para dentro da cela uma jovem mulher, que caiu aos pés de Camus. Abaixando-se para ajudá-la a se levantar, quase foi derrubado pela garota que acabara de conhecer.

-Vossa Alteza está bem? Eles a machucaram?

Alteza? Sem entender nada, Camus e Julia observaram Angel ajudar a moça a se levantar e então puderam ver o seu rosto. Os olhos azuis pareciam embaçados e os cabelos ruivos, cortados na altura dos ombros, estavam sujos e revoltos, a pele branca de seu rosto também suja e marcada. Havia um corte que sangrava em sua boca e alguns hematomas pelos braços e pernas, que podiam entrever pelos rasgos no vestido estilo medieval que ela usava.

-Estou bem, Angel... Eles... Não conseguiram o que queriam... Eu não disse uma palavra sobre onde poderiam encontrar meus irmãos... – ela disse em um tom de voz mais baixo, quase inaudível.

Angel apoiou o corpo dela ao seu, Camus saiu de seu lugar para ajudá-la a se sentar, Julia a observava com atenção, ela não lhe parecia estranha, mas... De onde a conhecia? Os traços do rosto, os olhos azuis e amendoados... Não era possível, será que...

-Vossa Alteza... – ela se aproximou da jovem, ainda um tanto incerta e achando que era uma loucura o que diria a seguir – Princesa Marin, a Gentil (2)?

Camus a encarou , perplexo, como assim? Julia estava louca... Como poderiam estar diante de uma princesa que supostamente vivera nos anos de 1.100 na Bretanha, alguém que nem sabiam se de fato existira?

A jovem olhou para Julia, parecia cansada, mas sorriu. Angel, encarando Julia, se colocou em posição defensiva.

-Conheces Vossa Alteza?

-Ah, não pessoalmente, eu... Eu vi um retrato seu, há algum tempo...

-Julia, você ficou maluca? – perguntou Camus, puxando a jovem para o outro canto, falando baixo para que as duas não ouvissem – Como podemos estar diante de Marin, a Gentil?

-Eu não sei, Camus, mas sabe que eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar! Até o retrato dela pendurado atrás da minha mesa eu tenho!

-Eu sei disso, mas é loucura demais... Encontrá-la, assim? Só em sonhos ou em uma viagem no tempo!

-Sonho eu acho improvável, afinal, como poderíamos os dois estar sonhando a mesma coisa? Quanto á viagem no tempo... E se aquela caixa que encontramos nas escavações fosse alguma espécie de portal do tempo? Lembra-se da luz que saiu dela quando a abrimos?

Camus já ia responder, mas seu intento ficou no meio do caminho, pois a porta de ferro se abriu novamente e Máscara da morte entrou, acompanhado de dois homens que empunhavam espadas contra Camus, Angel e Marin. Com passos decididos, ele agarrou o braço de Julia e a levou párea fora da cela, Camus ainda tentou impedir, mas foi golpeado no abdômen, quase caindo no chão.

-Me solte, seu porco nojento! Desgraçado! Me solta! – Julia gritava enquanto era arrastada por um corredor frio e escuro, tentando se soltar das mãos daquele homem, até que foi jogada em uma outra cela ao final do corredor, mas, daquela vez, Máscara da Morte entrara junto e trancara por dentro a porta de ferro.

-Grite o quanto quiser, milady... Não creio que irão ouví-la...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de um banho simples e frio em uma tina de madeira e trocado as roupas "normais" por vestidos em estilo medieval, Sheila e Mitie saíram de uma das tendas, indo se sentar em uma mesa onde Fernando já estava, vestido com uma roupa semelhante à de Aiolia, servindo-se de algum tipo de ensopado que não sabia identificar do que era, mas estava bom.

-Ainda acha o que eu disse uma loucura? – perguntou Sheila, servindo-se também da comida, tinha um cheiro bom.

-Não sei mais o que pensar, essa é a verdade. Cada vez que fecho os olhos e conto até três para que tudo desapareça e volte ao normal, mais real me parece aos olhos!

-Real ou não, estou preocupada com Julia e Camus... Será que a Barbie loira vai encontrá-los?

-Barbie loira? – perguntou Fernando, ao ouvir o que Mitie dissera, Sheila riu.

-É o tal de Shaka... Não reparou no cabelo dele, parece de boneca!

-Isso sem contar os gêmeos siameses... – Mitie continuou, apontando para Saga e um outro homem igual a ele, seu irmão gêmeo.

-Ah, o nome dele é Kanon... Ele me dá arrepios, já viram o olhar dele? Parece um tanto insano...

-A comida está de vosso agrado? – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás de Sheila e ela acabou engasgando ao reconhecer seu dono – Oh, desculpe milady, não tive a intenção... – desculpou-se Aiolos, tentando alcançar um caneco de água sobre a mesa.

Tossindo e muito vermelha, a jovem fez um sinal de que não era nada e o rapaz sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado à mesa.

-Vossa Majestade tem alguma notícia de nossos amigos?

-Ainda não, sir Fernando, mas não creio que meus homens tardarão em trazê-las...

E foi apenas Aiolos dizer isso e Shaka aproximou-se da mesa, acompanhado por mais dois homens e Aiolia. Um deles, de longos cabelos lilazes, olhos verdes e duas pintas roxas no lugar das sobrancelhas, cumprimentou a todos com um aceno. O outro, um baita homenzarrão de uns dois metros de altura, cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos da mesma cor, tinha uma cara da meter medo com aquelas sobrancelhas grossas. Mas sorriu assim que viu os três amigos.

-Majestade, trago notícias ao senhor... – Shaka falou, mas não concluiu, encarando um por um dos três que estavam à mesa.

-Podes falar, Shaka, mesmo estando à presença destes estrangeiros.

-Sim, Vossa Majestade... Interceptamos um soldado espião dos saxões, o homem chamado Camus e a jovem de nome Julia foram capturados por Máscara da Morte e Afrodite e estão presos no castelo de Lorde Heinstein...

Aiolos socou a mesa ou ouvir o que Shaka dizia, Sheila deixou cair o caneco de água e tanto Mitie quanto Fernando deixaram a sua comida de lado. Camus e Julia, prisioneiros?

E justo de Lorde Heinstein, o mais cruel inimigo que Aiolos, o Justo, enfrentara em sua vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Julia suava frio, mas manteve a cabeça erguida e, o mais importante, prestou atenção aonde Máscara da Morte colocara a chave da porta de ferro. Estava presa à sua cintura.

-Gostas de um pouco de diversão, milady?

-Certamente não do que entende por diversão, seu carcamano nojento!

Máscara da Morte riu e sem mais palavras, agarrou os braços de Julia, colando o corpo menor ao seu e beijando a boca vermelha e macia com tanto ardor que, por um momento, a jovem se sentiu zonza e... Nossa, que beijo era aquele? Quente, despudorado, malicioso e... Precisava voltar a raciocinar direito, mas como conseguiria com aquela boca entorpecente sobre a sua?

Forçando-se a pensar em Camus e nos amigos que não sabia onde estavam, ela conseguiu soltar um dos braços, mas não apartou o beijo, pelo contrário, precisava dele para distrair Máscara da Morte e,ágil com uma raposa...

Fora rápido demais. Quando se dera conta, Julia havia tirado o molho de chaves da sua cintura, acertado a região de seu baixo ventre com um dos joelhos e o queixo com um chute certeiro, que o deixara de quatro no chão.

Rápida, a jovem trancou a porta de ferro, haviam dois homens no corredor que logo avançaram contra Julia, mas ela era mais esperta e melhor, praticante de artes marciais. Um chute certeiro no peito de um, uma voadora no queixo do outro e os dois estavam no chão.

Quando Camus percebeu que algo estava acontecendo, Julia abria a porta da cela para que pudessem fugir dali.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Um pouco de ação, Julia manda muuuuito bem! Tadinho do Maskinha, mas quem mandou ser um tremendo ordinário? E agora, será que nossos intrépidos heróis conseguirão fugir do castelo?

Não percam os acontecimentos do próximo capítulo!

Phillip é o nome do marido da Rainha Elizabeth, que não pode ser rei segundo as leis inglesas, "apenas" príncipe consorte;

(2) Aiolos, o Justo e Martin, a Gentil... Qualquer semelhança com as Crônicas de Nárnia não é mera coincidência! Essas foram as denominações dadas aos irmãos Edmundo e Susana Penvensie quando coroados rei e rainha de Nárnia junto com os irmãos. As outras, somente para constar, foram Pedro, o Magnífico e Lúcia, a Destemida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e as editoras licenciadas.

Reviews!

**Metal Ikarus: **Eu conheço a música do Dreamtheater, mas KORN combina mais com o que imagino para os vilões da trama (que, detalhe, ainda não apareceram!)... Não sei quem é mais esperto realmente, se Aiolos ou Sheila, ou... Fernando neste capítulo! Máscara achou que ia se dar bem e se deu muito, mas muito mal! Beijos!

**Tenshiaburame: **Maninha, saudades d'ocê! Quem bom que apareceu por aqui e que gostou da fic e dos personagens, 2011 reserva muitas surpresas para ti, hein! Beijos, beijos e beijos!

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **Bom, como uma fic é uma obra de ficção, não preciso ter muito compromisso com a realidade, não é mesmo? E a Julia precisava ser assim, porque não é somente o MDM que precisa de uma lição... Beijão!

**BenToph: **Wow, gente nova no meu pedaço! Seja bem vinda e que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz mesmo com isso... Bom, como disse para a Nyx algumas linhas acima, eu não preciso ter tanto compromisso com a realidade, não é mesmo? Beijos...

**Krika Haruno: **Pode ficar fria que a Sheila não vai deixar o Aiolos escapar não... E eu amo "Crônicas de Nárnia" desde criança, tenho a coleção completa dos livros... Beijo!

**Pure – Petit Cat: **Fia, você ainda não viu metade dos apelidos básicos que a Mitie deu para cada amigo e cavaleiro... E sim, Julia é muito ninja, logo ela vai dar mais mostras de suas habilidades... Beijão para ti, para o Marido – Cat e um muito grande para o Baby – Cat!

E agora... Vamos ao capítulo! Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tema sugerido para leitura: **_**"Candy", **_Iggy Pop e Kate Pierson. Tá, eu sei que essa música não é metal, mas é fofis d+ e tem todo um motivo para ela estar aqui... Explicações nas notas finais!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Pelo visto você está muito bem... – disse Camus, ao ver Julia parada junto à porta e os dois homens caídos no chão, mais atrás. A jovem sorriu.

-Depois eu explico, Camus... Ande logo, temos que sair daqui e procurar pelos outros! – ela disse, aproximando-se de Marin – Consegue nos acompanhar, Alteza?

-Creio que sim, milady... Ainda tenho forças e pernas para fugir deste lugar terrível.

-Eu a ajudarei, Alteza.

Amparada por Angel, Marin saiu da cela, ambas seguindo Camus e Julia. Porém, antes de seguir pelo corredor, a jovem morena pegou uma espada que estava presa à cintura de um dos soldados caídos.

-E quanto a ti? – perguntou para Camus, que fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

-Não sei manejar uma espada, senhorita Angel.

-Oh, meu Deus... Então ajude Vossa Alteza, eu irei à frente!

E mal disse isso e mais quatro soldados vieram pelo corredor, Angel girou a espada sobre sua cabeça, jogou o corpo à direita e golpeou o primeiro nas costas, que caiu no chão, enquanto Julia acertava o braço de outro desarmando-o com um golpe certeiro e usando o pobre como apoio para golpear outro que vinha logo atrás, derrubando-o com um chute bem no peito. Um outro giro e o quarto soldado foi golpeado no abdômen por Angel, que subiu uma escadaria de pedra com Julia em seu encalço e Camus mais atrás, apoiando Marin. E completamente atônito com o que presenciara.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Vossa Majestade tem certeza de que irá mudar vossos planos? – perguntou Shura à Aiolos, ambos na tenda que servia como morada ao rei no acampamento.

-Sim, Shura... Com as notícias que Shaka nos trouxe, precisaremos de uma nova estratégia para um resgate, visto que não são somente minha irmã e Angel prisioneiras.

-Desculpe, majestade, mas ainda penso que seja um erro ajudar estes estrangeiros... Não sabemos quem são ou suas intenções.

-Agradeço a sua preocupação, meu bom amigo, mas sabes muito bem que somente farei algo ou direi o que penso depois que conhecer e ouvir todos os lados desta história.

-Oh, sim, não é a toa que o chamam de "O Justo", Aiolos!

Aiolos riu da pompa com que Shura falara, somente mesmo seu melhor amigo de infância para lhe dirigir a palavra daquela maneira, além de Saga, claro.

-Bem, reúna Saga, Kanon, Shaka e meu irmão, precisamos redefinir nossas estratégias o quanto antes...

Shura assentiu, deixando Aiolos sozinho. Mas o rapaz não o ficou por muito tempo, pois logo em seguida Sheila entrou na tenda, com o semblante preocupado e um tanto trêmula.

-O que deseja, milady? – ele perguntou, ao vê-la se aproximar esfregando as mãos um na outra, em um sinal claro de nervosismo.

-Eu... Vossa Majestade, eu... Eu vim lhe pedir que ajude meus amigos, por favor... A crueldade de Lorde Heinstein é famosa em meu reino e temo por suas vidas... – com lágrimas nos olhos, ela se ajoelhou diante de Aiolos – Vossa Majestade pode até desconfiar de quem somos ou de nossas intenções, mas eu lhe peço, por favor, nos ajude...

-Milady, por favor, acalme-se... – ele disse, puxando-a de volta para cima, pelos braços, mas não a soltou – Meus homens trarão seus amigos salvos, eu prometo...

-Obrigada, Majestade...

Olhos nos olhos, por um instante o silêncio. Aiolos não soltara os braços da jovem, muito menos se afastara dela. Parecia encantado, mas, como o poderia se mal a conhecia? E se fosse realmente uma inimiga?

Sheila prendeu a respiração, sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora. Dedicara dez anos de sua vida estudando a história daquele homem e agora se via diante dele, em carne e osso, era muito mais bonito do que os retratos e gravuras o pintavam. E também gentil, forte, altivo, másculo...

As orbes verdes deixaram as castanhas e fixaram-se nos lábios rosados, pareciam tão chamativos e macios...

-Ah, encontrei você! Eu e Nando já estávamos preocupados achando que tinha sido seqüestrada também! – disse Mitie entrando sem qualquer cerimônia pela tenda, interrompendo o momento de enlevo.

Aiolos soltou Sheila depressa e, disfarçando, fingiu que se ocupava com a organização de uma mesa ao seu lado, a jovem virou-se para a amiga com um sorriso um tanto forçado.

-Estou bem, Mitie, apenas vim procurar por Vossa Majestade para interceder por Camus e Julia.

-Como lhe disse, milady, não te preocupes... Meus homens os trarão de volta.

-E nós também!

-O quê? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo para uma sorridente Mitie.

-Nós iremos junto, oras! Ou está pensando que as glórias serão todas de vocês? Mas nem ferrando...

-Não entendi seu palavreado...

-Deixe, Majestade, na foi nada de importante o que ela disse... – Sheila se apressou em dizer, puxando a amiga para fora da tenda, antes que falasse demais – Mitie, ficou maluca? Quem se enfiar no meio de uma guerra ou sei lá o quê?

-Um pouco de adrenalina não faz mal a ninguém... Além do que, é ruim de eu ficar aqui, sem fazer nada e com esse monte de mala sem alça me vigiando! E as minhas habilidades podem ser úteis!

-Habilidades? Da última vez que tentou usar seu arco e flecha, quase arrancou a cabeça do Camus fora!

-Ora e quem mandou ele ser ruivo e estar tão distante? Eu estava sem óculos e achei que era uma abóbora...

Revirando os olhos, Sheila arrastou Mitie para onde Fernando estava. E, de alguma maneira, a amiga tinha razão. Ela também não estava a fim de ficar sentada naquele acampamento, apenas esperando por notícias.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Subiram uma escadaria de pedra e chegaram a um outro e imenso corredor, só que aberto nas laterais, provavelmente era alguma espécie de acesso a um pátio interno. Escondendo-se atrás de uma imensa coluna, os quatro fugitivos observavam o entorno, pensando nas possibilidades de fuga.

-Temos que chegar aos fundos do castelo, fugir pelas estribaria... Atrás dela existe um pântano, que podemos contornar para chegar ao lugar onde meus irmãos estão acampados.

-Creio que será mesmo a melhor opção, Alteza... Jamais conseguiremos sair pelo portão principal, certamente está sendo fortemente vigiado.

Contornando a coluna, sendo guiados por Angel, seguiram por um corredor menor, mas nem por isso vazio. Outros soldados vinham por ele, a morena partiu na frente lutando de igual para igual com sua espada, Julia, mesmo desarmada, demonstrava habilidade com seus socos e chutes.

Camus, preocupado, não tinha certeza se Marin agüentaria aquela fuga. O que quer que tivessem feito a ela, havia deixado a jovem um tanto debilitada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Após a reunião com seus homens, Aiolos havia colocado suas roupas e meia armadura de batalha, e já estava montando em seu cavalo quando Sheila veio ao seu encontro, seguida por Fernando e Mitie.

-Nós também iremos, Majestade.

-Não posso admitir, milady... Pode ser perigoso.

-Não tenho medo... E são meus amigos que estão nas mãos de Lorde Heinstein... Com ou sem sua permissão, nós iremos!

Havia determinação em sua voz e altivez no seu porte, o que poderia fazer? Com um suspiro, chamou Aldebaran e pediu mais três cavalos.

-Sabe montar? – perguntou Shaka para Mitie, que ajeitava uma aljava que conseguira com um dos soldados em suas costas. Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Sei muitas outras coisas que nem imagina, sua Barbie oxigenada... – ela respondeu, para em seguida dar um impulso tão forte para montar que quase cai do outro lado da sela...

-Eu queria saber onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei com isso... – disse Fernando para si mesmo, montado em um belíssimo cavalo negro, que relinchou como se risse do rapaz.

-Seguiremos pelo pântano, muitos homens de Lorde Heinstein têm medo daquele lugar... Saga, Aiolia, Milo e Mu seguirão pela trilha à esquerda... Eu, Shura, Kanon e Shaka iremos pela trilha à direita. E quantos aos senhores... – Aiolos disse, encarando os três amigos um por um – Seguirão junto a mim, mas fiquem atentos. Meus homens não poderão ajudá-los o tempo todo.

-Não precisaremos de ajuda, Majestade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com uma habilidade e destreza impressionantes, Angel e Julia conseguiram passar pelos soldados, invadir a cozinha e chagar aos fundos, no acesso ao pântano. Porém, o pior ainda estava por vir, o alarme de atenção havia sido dado no castelo de Lorde Heinstein e dezenas de soldados, comandados por Afrodite, seguiam atrás do quarteto.

-Temos que nos apressar e correr, nos misturar ao meio da mata... Acha que consegue, Alteza? – perguntou Camus a Marin, que parecia visivelmente cansada.

-Não sei mais, milorde... Não se preocupem comigo, devem seguir em frente e procurar por meus irmãos... Eles os ajudarão e virão atrás de mim...

-Deixá-la está fora de questão, Alteza! – disse Julia, com firmeza – Camus, siga na frente com a princesa, eu e Angel ficaremos para trás e iremos atrasar os soldados.

-Ficou maluca, Julia? Isso é suicídio!

-Não discuta comigo, Camus, você sabe que nunca vence...

A contragosto, Camus puxou Marin, adentrando a mata fechada, Angel e Julia ficaram paradas, esperando que os soldados viessem e as vissem, para logo em seguida correrem em direções diferentes.

Não havia como lutar dentro daquela mata fechada, o terreno era irregular e seus perseguidores vinham à cavalo, logo a alcançariam. Tentando encontrar uma saída, Julia acabou tropeçando em um galho caído, dois soldados se aproximaram, um deles desceu do cavalo e foi se aproximando, ela recuou se arrastando, pela dor que sentia deveria ter torcido o pé. Estava nas mãos daqueles homens, até que...

Uma flecha, vinda de algum lugar a uma certa distância, acertou o peito do soldado que ainda estava montado, ele caiu e os cavalos fugiram assustados. O outro soldado virou-se na direção de onde viera a flecha, e um homem saltou sobre ele, derrubando-o no chão e cravando uma espada em seu peito.

-Deve ser milady Julia... – disse o homem, virando-se para Julia, fitando-a com seus olhos tão negros quanto ébano, estendendo-lhe a mão direita para que pudesse se levantar.

Julia aceitou a ajuda, apoiando-se com certa dificuldade por conta do pé machucado, mas não se daria por vencida. Aproveitando um momento de distração daquele homem, acertou-lhe um soco no queixo que, pego de surpresa, o fez quase cair para trás.

-Não se aproxime de mim! – gritou, tentando se colocar em posição de defesa. Porém...

-Julia! – Sheila vinha correndo pela mata, mais atrás viu Mitie montada em um cavalo, segurando as rédeas de outro – Graças a Deus nós a encontramos... Muito obrigada, senhor Shura...

-Sheila? – a garota abraçou a amiga, mas de olho no homem à sua frente, que esfregava com uma das mãos o queixo dolorido – Ah, ele está com você?

-Claro que sim, nossa, foi uma sorte ele ter visto aqueles soldados te perseguindo... O Shaka tem uma pontaria excelente, acertou uma flecha por entre os galhos das árvores! E Camus, onde está?

-Não sei, deve estar perdido por entre mata... Ele fugiu junto da princesa Marin... Nossa, a princesa! Sheila, você não vai acreditar que...

-Onde disse que está minha irmã, milady? Meu Deus, Shura, quem lhe deu este soco tão certeiro?

Estarrecida por estar diante de Aiolos, o Justo, Julia se calou. E vermelha por conta do "estrago" que havia causado ao queixo daquele homem tão... Sem palavras...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Angel corria por uma trilha fechada, podia ouvir o barulho dos cascos dos cavalos em perseguição asi, mas não conseguia saber a distância em que se encontravam ou mesmo em que direção seguiam. Poderiam estar em qualquer lugar...

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Uma pequena ratinha, tentando escapar da ratoeira... – disse-lhe uma homem de longos cabelos platinados e olhos azuis claríssimos, segurando uma espada que apontava em sua direção.

-Afrodite... Sabe muito bem que não tenho medo de ti!

Empunhando sua espada, Angel partiu para cima do rapaz, que bloqueou facilmente seu golpe com sua espada, jogando-a para trás. Recuperando o fôlego, Angel atacou mais uma vez, girando seu corpo à direita, mas outra vez sem sucesso. E cada vez que tentava um novo golpe, Afrodite a bloqueava. Até que, em um giro à esquerda, ele a desarmou e a puxou por um dos braços, mantendo sua própria espada apontada para a jovem.

-Devo confessar que evoluiu muito desde a última vez em que lutamos, mas jamais conseguirás vencer teu mestre...

Um sorriso sarcástico, que logo morreu em sua face. Soltando a espada e Angel, Afrodite foi ao chão, golpeado na cabeça por trás. Em pé, Saga fitava a jovem e o corpo estendido, sua expressão era muito séria.

-Tu estás bem, Angel?

-Saga! – ela gritou, para logo em seguida abraçá-lo – Graças ao bom Deus és tu...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ouviam os gritos dos soldados, assim como o tropel dos cavalos, mas não podiam fazer muita coisa além de correr. O problema era, naquela mata fechada, ficava cada vez mais difícil, principalmente para Marin, que estava machucada e muito cansada.

Ajudando-a como podia, Camus se embrenhava no meio da floresta, até que acabaram chegando à beira de um pequeno precipício, onde logo abaixo corria um rio.

-O que faremos? – perguntou mais para si do que para a jovem ao seu lado, que meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

De súbito, soldados de Lorde Heinstein apareceram dos dois lados, a uma certa distância, estavam encurralados. Camus tentou dar um passo para trás, mas um dos soldados, que segurava um arco, atirou uma flecha contra ambos e acertou o braço do rapaz.

Surpreso pelo ataque e sentindo a dor que rasgava seus nervos, Camus acabou soltando Marin, que se desequilibrou e caiu no rio. Cansada, ferida, Marin não conseguia subir à superfície da água, mal sabia nadar também. Desistira de tentar lutar e já estava quase desmaiando dentro d'água quando sentiu um braço a envolver sua cintura, puxando-a para cima. Percebeu que alguém nadava em direção à uma das margens, arrastando-a, mas não sabia dizer quem poderia ser, se um dos soldados inimigos ou um de seus irmãos.

Levada para terra, abriu os olhos meio dormentes e viu um par de olhos castanhos a fita-la, preocupados. Não conhecia seu dono, mas tinha um semblante tão preocupado que deduziu se tratar de alguém amigo. E tinhas traços bonitos...

-Fernando! – Mitie, Sheila e Julia vinham gritando pela margem, Aiolos corria mais atrás – Meu Deus, ela está bem?

-Está... Apenas engoliu um pouco de água e está ferida... – respondeu o rapaz, abrindo passagem para Aiolos, que puxou a irmã, aconchegando a cabeça dela junto ao seu peito.

-Graças a Deus estás viva, Marin... Obrigado por salvar a vida de minha irmã, lorde Fernando...

-x-x-x-x-x-

De volta ao acampamento, era já final de tarde, a note chegava e com ela a comida quente e uma fogueira providencial para espantar o frio. Na mesa principal, Aiolos, Aiolia e Marin estavam reunidos junto dos amigos, conversando e trocando olhares e segredos.

Mais afastados, Sheila, Mitie, Julia e Camus conversavam, o braço do francês atava enfaixado e ela parecia bem. Mitie falava sobre diversas coisas, Julia ria dos apelidos básicos que a amiga dera aos homens que as cercavam, a morena de vez quando arriscava um olhar para Shura, sentado na mesa principal. Ainda não se desculpara pelo soco que lhe dera.

-Está muito quieta, Sheila... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Camus, vendo que a jovem mulher parecia absorta em pensamentos.

- Não aconteceu nada, Camus, eu estava... Estava pensando... Será que, na nossa época, o tempo corre normalmente, como aqui? Se sim, será que os trabalhadores da escavação estão atrás de nós, em Lake District?

-Eu não tinha pensando nisso... – disse Mitie, parando de falar bobagens e encarando Sheila.

-Nós não sabemos como viemos parar aqui... E se não conseguirmos voltar? O que vão dizer para nossas famílias, nossos amigos?

Um silêncio perturbador se instalou entre o grupo, de repente lágrimas silenciosas caíam pelo rosto das garotas. Ao longe, Aiolos percebeu que havia algo errado com o grupo e, pedindo licença, se levantou da mesa.

-Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos aqui parados, pensando... Por que não conversamos com Aiolos e lhe contamos a verdade? Quem sabe ele possa nos ajudar ou conheça alguém que o faça? – disse Fernando, que chegava carregando um instrumento estranho, mas que tinha cordas e se assemelhava a um violão.

-O que é isso?

-Não sei o nome, mas dá para dedilhar e tocar como se fosse um violão... Foi um dos cavalariços quem me emprestou, o que acham?

-Bom, o grupo reunido, fogueira e uma noite estralada... Parece uma daquelas madrugadas que a gente ficava nas escavações, examinando documentos e objetos até tarde e se distraía com o violão do Nando. – disse Julia, sorrindo. Talvez fosse uma maneira de esquecer um pouco aquela situação insólita e se distrair.

Fernando dedilhou o instrumento, se acostumando com ele. E, em pouco tempo, conseguiu extrair algumas notas dele, logo todos reconheceram a canção e ele começou a cantarolar, em dueto com Sheila, que ria enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo meio estranho que o rapaz tirava daquele instrumento.

Aiolos foi o primeiro a ouvir o que o grupo fazia e a voz de Sheila cantando, era gostosa de ouvir e acompanhar, embora não entendesse muito bem o que a canção queria dizer. Parado, ficou apernas ouvindo o grupo rir e cantar, enquanto a noite seguia seu curso.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bom gente, deixa eu esclarecer alguns pontos sobre este capítulo. Eu sei que na Idade Média não existiam violões ou instrumentos parecidos, mas como isso é uma fic, eu me dei esta liberdade poética para ficar mais bacana... E a música que a Sheila e o Fernando tocam e cantam é justamente Candy, uma das poucas canções que canto e minha voz não desafina!

Enfim, era para Lorde Heinstein ter aparecido neste capítulo, mas não achei brecha para ele... Em compensação, prometo quer no próximo eu começo já com ele!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!bano, estendendo-lhe uma mara Julia, fitando-a com seus olhos tdo-o no chximando, ela ercuousie.

da, Julia, mesmo desarmada, de


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Vamos aos reviews primeiro!

**BenToph: **Fia, me desculpe por não lembrar, minha cabeça tá a mil... Que bom que gostou do capítulo, estou quase escrevendo algum side ou flashback somente para descrever a cena da abóbora, você não foi a única a comentar... Irmã da Nyx? Mas de verdade ou de coração, tipo, que nem eu?

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **Acredita que fui até uma perfumaria para ver como é o tal do verde absinto? Achei bonito, mas, como disse, não tenho coragem não... Shura levou um soco somente de entrada, minha linda...

**Krika Haruno: **Não vem não que o Aiolos é todo meu e ninguém tasca! Mas fala sério, quem não iria querer um rei deste...

**Tenshiaburame:** Maninha, fica fria que a cirurgia é od e menos, os meus também não nasceram e ainda por cima ficaram atravessados no osso, o pós-operatório é que foi terrível... Beijos e aguarde minhas surpresas...

**Pure – Petit Cat:** Minha linda, eu achei que o papel da desbocada ficaria perfeito para você... E repito o que disse lá em cima, eu ainda vou escrever a cena do Camus somente para todos verem como foi...

**Metal Ikarus: **Vou pensar em quanto vou cobrar para escrever a cena, até porque você não é o único que quer vê-la... Ah, eu achei legal você tocar violão, eu sou uma negação tocando e cantando, bem... Além de Candy, acho que existem apenas mais duas ou três músicas que minha voz aguenta sem dar vexames... Marin foi salva, será Fernando seu príncipe encantado? Julia e Angel formaram uma boa dupla, mas agora darei um tempo de descanso para elas e... É por isso que não dispenso as cabeças pensantes! Não tinha ainda pensado na hipótese dos efeitos borboletas no futuro, mas arrumei uma explicação plausível (dentro do contexto da fic, claro) para explicar o que pode ter acontecido ou não no futuro... Beijos!

**Angel Pink: **Eu também amo o Princípe Cáspian, mas no "Peregrino da Alvorada" ele me dá nos nervos... Parece um poste sem expressão alguma, que raiva! Aiolos é meu, agora, Dite, Saguinha ou Camus... Quem será da Angel? Algum palpite, minha linda?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo V**

x-x-x-x-x-

**Sugestão de tema para leitura: "**_**Paint in Black",**_ The Rolling Stones, em homenagem ao triângulo amoroso desta fic... Adoro a guitarra espanhola desta música!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando fora levado à presença de Lorde Heinstein, Máscara da Morte não pôde evitar sentir calafrios por conta de sua situação. Fora enganado por uma prisioneira, abatido em seu próprio território e os homens de Aiolos haviam levado Afrodite como prisioneiro. Ter sua cabeça arrancada certamente seria o menor dos castigos...

-Mandou chamar-me, Lorde Heinstein? – perguntou, ajoelhando-se diante do homem, no salão principal do castelo.

Lorde Heinstein virou-se na direção do rapaz, ajoelhado diante de si e com a cabeça baixa. Estreitando os belos e enigmáticos olhos verdes, aproximou-se de Máscara da Morte, chutando-lhe o queixo, fazendo-o cair para trás.

Apontando sua espada para o pescoço do rapaz, ele sorriu, ironicamente.

-Qual pensas que seria o melhor castigo para ti, Máscara da Morte? Arrancar-lhe uma das orelhas, ou quem sabe uma noite divertida junto à donzela de Ferro (1)?

-O que meu senhor decidir, será feito, Milorde.

A espada desceu de seu pescoço para o peito, que subia e descia conforme a respiração de Máscara da Morte se tornava mais pesada e difícil. Lorde Heinstein tornou a sorrir, pressionando a lâmina contra a pele, exposta pela camisa que estava entreaberta. Um pequeno filete de sangue começou a escorrer.

-A tua sorte, meu caro, é que sei de teu valor como um guerreiro e de tua importância, por isso terás uma chance de se redimir... Quero que vás atrás de Aiolos e traga sua cabeça para mim, em uma bandeja de prata... Mas, se falhares... – a espada voltou ao pescoço de Máscara da Morte – Eu mesmo arrancarei a tua cabeça e a pendurarei como enfeita neste salão...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pouco a pouco, os homens de Aiolos despediam-se entre si e iam para suas tendas dormir. No grupo de amigos, Camus já dava sinais de cansaço e logo se retirou para a tenda reservada a eles, estava realmente com sono. Estalando o pescoço, Mitie saiu em seguida, sendo observada de longe por Shaka, que parecia realmente intrigado com aquela jovem de aparência estranha, nunca vira alguém de olhos puxados e com aqueles aros sobre o nariz, por que será que ela os usava?

Devolvendo o instrumento ao sonolento cavalariço, Fernando também já ia se recolhendo à tenda quando uma voz suave o chamou, fazendo-o se voltar para trás e encontrar Marin a lhe sorrir, estendendo-lhe uma pequena cesta de vime.

-Gosta de morangos, milorde?

-Ah, claro... Obrigado, Alteza...

-Sou eu quem devo lhe agradecer, milorde... Se não fosse por tua coragem, certamente eu não estaria aqui, junto de meus irmãos e pronta a voltar para casa...

Fernando encarou os olhos azuis de Marin, eram tão bonitos e... Gentis. Agora entendia perfeitamente porque a bela princesa recebera aquele título.

-Eu... Eu preciso me recolher... Tenha uma boa noite, milorde.

-Vossa Alteza também...

Deixando sua parte de sua armadura do lado de fora da tenda, Shura já estava pronto para se recolher e dormir quando sentiu um toque em suas costas nuas. Ao se virar, deparou-se com Julia atrás de si, sorrindo e um tanto nervosa.

-O que deseja, milady?

-Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo soco que lhe dei... Pensei que fosse um dos inimigos.

-Inimigo como, se lhe ajudei, milady?

-Ah, e como eu iria saber? E se tivesse derrubado aquele soldado somente para me confundir?

Shura iria responder, mas calou-se ao observar a postura de Julia e, principalmente, o brilho em seus olhos castanhos esverdeados. Nunca, nem que utilizasse todos os argumentos que conhecia, conseguiria vencê-la em uma discussão.

-Onde aprendestes a bater com tanta força e precisão? – perguntou, desviando um pouco a discussão.

-Ah, foi com meu professor de boxe... Treino desde os 18 anos.

-Boxe? E o que seria isso?

- Deixe para lá, é uma longa história... Boa noite, senhor Shura.

Acorrentado a uma coluna de ferro, Afrodite mal tocara na comida que lhe fora servida. Seus olhos estavam fixos na entrada da tenda, seus ouvidos atentos a todo e qualquer ruído do lado de fora. Assim, logo adivinhou que ela se aproximava.

-Veio se certificar de que ainda não fugi, Angel? – perguntou, ao ver a jovem entrar pela tenda e prostrar-se a poucos metros de distância.

-Vim para verificar se estás bem, se precisa de algo.

-Não preciso, como podes ver... Deixe-me sozinho.

-Por quê? – ela simplesmente perguntou, mas não exatamente queria saber o motivo para Afrodite desejar ficar sozinho. Haviam tantas coisas que gostaria de lhe perguntar.

-Existem muitas coisas que jamais entenderás, criança... – ele disse, subitamente gentil.

Angel baixou a cabeça, sentindo que lágrimas queriam vir aos seus olhos. Recuando, ela saiu correndo da tenda, não queria que ninguém a visse chorando. E, como estava de cabeça baixa, não viu quando alguém se aproximava.

-Ai... – gemeu Camus, ao sentir o impacto do corpo menor contra seu braço ferido – O que foi, senhorita Angel? Está chorando?

-Não! – ela girou, empurrando-o – Não sou uma mulher fraca para chorar assim, sem motivos!

-Pois saiba que não é nenhum sinal de fraqueza uma mulher chorar... – Camus disse simplesmente, desviando-se de Angel e se dirigindo à tenda para se recolher e dormir.

A jovem ficou algum tempo observando-o, até que ela própria seguiu seu caminho, sem perceber, sendo observada por Saga ao longe, ainda sentado à mesa principal.

-Milady nãos se sente cansada? – perguntou Aiolos à Sheila, ao ver que somente a jovem mulher permanecia sentada próxima à fogueira onde antes estavam todos seus amigos reunidos. Ela sorriu.

-Um pouco, mas não tenho sono.

-Também não o sinto... Poderia então lhe fazer companhia?

-Claro... – ela afastou-se um tanto na pedra onde estava sentada, para que Aiolos pudesse se acomodar também.

-Diga-me... – ele falou, com, um sorriso, fitando o céu acima de ambos – Em seu reino existe um céu tão estrelado como este?

-Em alguns lugares sim, mas na maior parte do tempo as estrelas estão encobertas pela poluição.

-Poluição? O que seria isso?

Sheila ia responder, mas se calou. De que adiantaria explicar a ele, teria que falar sobre o que seriam carros, fábricas, chaminés, e tantas outras coisas que faziam parte de sua época e seu mundo e não de Aiolos. Suspirando, ela baixou a cabeça. Pensava na família, em suas coisas, nas famílias de seus amigos... Tudo parecia tão distante e surreal naquele momento.

-Estás bem, milady? – perguntou Aiolos, pousando sua mão sobre a da jovem mulher, enfaixada por conta do corte. Ela levantou os olhos, encarando-o por um momento.

-Estava apenas pensando.

-Em?

-Bem... Eu dediquei dez anos de minha vida a estudar sua pessoa e agora estou aqui, conversando com Vossa Majestade... É algo surreal para mim.

-Dez anos estudando minha pessoa? Mas o que tenho de tão especial para merecer vossa atenção desta maneira?

-Majestade, eu... – Sheila desviou o olhar por um momento, aquelas íris verdes a deixavam um tanto envergonhada por vezes – Se eu lhe contasse uma história um tanto quanto... Maluca... Acha que poderia acreditar em mim?

-Se me contares, posso lhe dar uma resposta.

-Ah, sim... Eu e meus amigos realmente viemos de um lugar chamado Brasil, menos o Camus que veio da França, mas lá não é um reino e sim um país... Algo que ainda não existe, mas que será dito futuramente por conta de questões políticas... E mais do que isso, nós viemos de uma outra época...

-Continue...

-Nós somos um grupo de historiadores, que trabalhamos para uma universidade inglesa muito famosa em nosso tempo, Oxford... Há poucos dias estávamos realizando escavações em uma região rural chamada Lake District, onde no passado... Ou melhor, onde agora... Ah, sei lá... Fato é que nessa região ficava localizada a cidadela de seu reino... E nós encontramos uma cripta de pedra, onde haviam diversos documentos sobre Vossa Majestade e seus irmãos... E havia também uma caixa, feita de ferro e toda entalhada...

-Caixa? – Aiolos perguntou, mas tomando cuidado para não parecer alarmante demais.

-Sim, uma caixa, que eu e Camus tentamos abrir de todo jeito e não conseguimos, até Fernando tentar fazê-lo usando uma ferramenta de corte. Porém, ela escorregou de sua mão e acabou cortando a minha... – Sheila mostrou ao rapaz a mão enfaixada – Então, o sangue começou a pingar sobre a caixa e, de uma maneira que não sei explicar, os entalhes se recolheram pelas laterais, o tampo se abriu e lima luz branca e muito intensa saiu de lá de dentro e... E agora estamos aqui... Eu estou aqui, dizendo que vim de um futuro distante... E não sei mais o que dizer ou acreditar...

Sheila parou de falar, baixando novamente os olhos, Aiolos a encarava. Mas não a enxergava, apenas olhava. Sua cabeça estava longe, será que aquela história era mesmo possível? O mestre Ancião realmente havia feito alguma magia poderosa naquela noite? E aquela mulher, ao seu lado...

Não, era loucura demais. Mas uma loucura um tanto gostosa de se viver, pensava ele enquanto sua mente voltava à realidade e ele observava Sheila.

-Precisas descansar, milady... Amanhã, partiremos de volta à cidadela, será uma viagem não muito longa, mas cansativa.

-Acredita em mim, Majestade?

-Sinceramente, ainda não sei... Quando conseguir ordenar meus pensamentos e ideias, eu lhe darei uma resposta.

Aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia, Sheila levantou-se da pedra e, por um momento, tal qual havia acontecido na tenda, ambos ficaram frente a frente e muito próximos. A franja se soltava de seu rabo de cavalo, Aiolos de maneira delicada, como se pedisse permissão para um gesto tão simples, a colocou atrás da orelha da jovem mulher.

Sheila sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e virou-se com tudo em direção à sua tenda, o coração parecia querer disparar e sair pela boca...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Amanhecia. O que significava que o sol nem havia nascido direito e todo acampamento já estava desmontado e todos os homens e mulheres acordados, prontos para a viagem. E explicava também o humor de cão que Mitie ostentava, até rosnados haviam sobrado para aqueles que não a conheciam tão bem quanto os amigos.

Com passos pesados e lentos, ela olhou bem para o cavalo que seria sua montaria e xingou algum palavrão baixo, que quase ninguém ouvira, a não ser Shaka, que estava mais próximo.

-A esta hora estás de mau humor, milady? Aconteceu-lhe algo durante a noite?

-Aconteceu... Você, sua Barbie sem cérebro, me acordou de madrugada para uma m#%¨de viagem! E nem café da manhã me ofereceu!

-De verdade, não tem como a Mitie ir na carroça com Vossa Alteza, a princesa Marin? – perguntou Fernando, que viera praticamente correndo em auxílio à Shaka – Vai ser melhor para todos, acredite.

Espantado com tamanha falta de decoro, Shaka assentiu e Fernando levou Mitie para a carroça, onde a japonesa subiu e se enfiou debaixo de uma coberta de peles, para em questão de segundos ressonar baixinho.

-Sua amiga... – Marin disse a Fernando, sorrindo – Parece-me cansada.

-Cansada? Isso é sem vergonhice pura, Alteza.

Marin voltou a sorri, embora não tivesse entendido muito bem o que Fernando dissera. O rapaz, um tanto sem jeito por conta daquele sorriso e dos belos olhos azuis, desceu da carroça e já ia se juntar à Camus quando a princesa o interpelou.

-A viagem de volta será tranquila, milorde, ao menos para mim, afinal, irás acompanhar-nos até nossa cidadela...

-Quer que eu lhe traga um babador? – perguntou Julia, ao ver a cara do amigo.

Passando por um grupo de soldados que a apontaram e riram, Julia montou em seu cavalo, um tanto intrigada. O que estava havendo?

-Se lhe interessa saber, milady... – Milo, um soldado de longos cabelos loiros e impressionantes olhos azuis lhe falou, emparelhando ambas as montarias – Estão rindo de Shura... Não conseguem acreditar que um homem como ele foi ao chão com um soco de uma lady feito vós.

Julia riu e, procurando pelo rapaz com os olhos, o encontrou montado ao lado de Aiolos e Aiolia, pronto a comandar o pequeno exército na viagem de volta. E sua feição não era das melhores.

Pouco tempo depois, o grupo partia. Aiolos ia à frente, junto de Aiolia, Shura e Saga, os demais se espalhavam pelas laterais e retaguarda, pois sabiam que não estariam totalmente seguros enquanto não chegassem à cidadela.

Sheila, Fernando e Camus iam logo atrás do rei, Julia acompanhava a carroça onde Marin e Mitie estavam, conversando com a princesa. Angel, com um semblante cansado, vinha um pouco mais atrás e vez ou outra lançava olhares para a carroça fechada onde Afrodite era levado prisioneiro, vigiado por Aldebaran e Mu.

-A senhorita se importaria se eu lhe fizesse uma pergunta? – questionou Camus, atrasando sua montaria e emparelhando seu cavalo com o da jovem. Angel deu de ombros.

-Faça.

- Por que se importa tanto com o prisioneiro?

-Milorde não se importaria se fosse um dos teus naquela carroça? – Angel devolveu a pergunta, baixando a cabeça por um instante.

-Certamente que sim, senhorita... – disse-lhe Camus, pegando uma das mãos da jovem, que se sentiu corar com o toque quente do rapaz.

Era pouco mais de meio dia quando o grupo fez uma pequena parada para descanso e também para comerem. Pedindo licença, Aiolos foi para dentro da floresta, sozinho. Observando-o, Sheila desmontou de seu cavalo, algo lhe dizia que aquela parada não seria tão tranquila quanto todos imaginavam.

Sozinho, Aiolos entrou pela floresta e caminhou por alguns minutos, até que parou próximo a uma árvore, onde se recostou, apoiando a testa no braço que dobrara sobre o tronco. Parecia cansado e um tanto pensativo, na verdade, não dormira durante a noite pensando na história que Sheila lhe contara. Seria possível que aquele grupo tão estranho era... Não, não podia ser...

Um barulho no meio das folhas lhe chamou a atenção, quando se virou, um homem segurando uma espada avançou sobre si, pegando-o desprevenido. Mas a lâmina que ele forçava para frente não havia atingido Aiolos e sim...

-Sheila! – ele gritou, ao ver a jovem mulher à sua frente, mais pálida do que o normal, a espada do soldado presa ao seu abdômen. Ela caiu aos seus pés, Aiolos mal teve tempo de sacar sua própria espada e contra atacar aquele homem.

Sua força era tamanha que o soldado mal conseguiu reagir e acabou abatido.

-Aiolos, ouvimos barulho de espadas e... Máscara da Morte? – gritou Shura, que vinha pela trilha junto de Saga e viu o soldado caído no chão e Aiolos apoiando a cabeça de Sheila em suas pernas. Ela sangrava muito, estava prestes a desmaiar. – O que aconteceu?

-Precisamos chegar depressa à cidadela, ela não vai aguentar por muito tempo...- Aiolos disse, seus olhos começavam a marejar – Sheila, precisas ser forte... Por Deus, precisas ser forte...

As palavras de Aiolos pareciam tão distantes aos ouvidos da jovem mulher...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui se foi o capítulo! Estava doida para chegar neste trecho final, fiquei com ele um tempão na cabeça... Gostaram? Ah, não descrevi a luta porque estou guardando munição para os capítulos finais...

Ah, deixa eu esclarecer um ponto, que pelo menos na minha cabeça é meio confuso. Nesta fic, tenho minha idade real, de 27 anos, entrei na faculdade com 17 para 18 anos e se continuasse a estudar, estaria fazendo doutorado agora... Os demais personagens originais têm entre 20 anos (Julia, ainda estudante e estagiária) e 25 anos (Camus, já formado e fazendo mestrado). Ok para todos?

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Gente, antes de responder as reviews, deixe-me pedir desculpas... Eu esqueci de colocar no final do capítulo anterior a nota sobre a donzela de ferro! Bom, apesar do nome, não tem nada a ver com garotas de carne e osso. A donzela de ferro era uma câmara feita de ferro, semelhante aos sarcófagos egípcios, só que menor e mais estreita (como uma silhueta feminina, daí seu nome), com pontas bem afiadas feitas de ferro por toda sua lateral, fundo e tampa interna. Geralmente o prisioneiro era obrigado a passar uma noite dentro dela, em pé, com todas aquelas pontas perfurando seu corpo e até órgãos internos, dependendo do tamanho do condenado... Pensem na dor e se alguém amanhecia vivo...

Agora, reviews!

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **Calma, que logo teremos mais coisas para o triângulo amoroso desta fic... E, ei! Eu sei a sua idade real, foi eu quem quis diminuir para ficar bacana dentro do contexto da fic, pensa, o Shura e o Mask todo machões, sendo mandados por uma "piveta"? Beijos!

**BenToph: **Não, eu não vou me auto – matar, ainda sou muito nova para morrer assim, embora a causa seja nobre... Que lindo, você e a Nyx irmãs... 'Dorei!

**Pure – Petit Cat: **A fórmula da juventude? Muito amor, carinho, amigos sinceros e leiais do seu lado, uma irmã que é sua melhor amiga e por aí vai... Tadinho da Barbie, algo me diz que ele ainda vai penar um bocado nas mãos da Mitie. Ah, o humor de cão quando acorda é uma característica minha, mas que coloquei em você...

**Tenshiaburame: **Maninha linda, não será somente o ego do Shura que sairá ferido de seus embates com Julia, pode acreditar...

**Angel Pink: **Filha, como assim você quer os três? Vou chamar os sem terra para protestar contra você, querendo todo esse latifúndio somente para ti? Mas e aí, já adivinhou qual é realmente o par da Angel? E algum palpite sobre o que ela e o Dite são um para o outro?

**Metal Ikarus: **Fernando tá meio lento, tadinho... Acho que ele não deve ter muita experiência com garotas, afinal, o bichinho trabalha tanto na universidade... Mas juro que ele ainda vai se revelar! Ah, se os indivíduos que foram para a donzela de ferro pudessem ter ouvido Ironmaiden, a noite seria bem menos longa...

**Krika Haruno: **Sério que a cena do beijo é a que todos querem ver? Puxa... Ah, mas quem não iria querer um beijo de um homem tão gentil e maravilhoso como Aiolos? Até a Sheila, embora eu ache que depois do gancho do último capítulo, ela fique fora de combate por algum tempo...

x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sugestão de tema para leitura:**_** "Never tear us apart", **_INXS. Este é o principal tema da fic, uma linda balada romântica e cuja letra vai aparecer por aqui ao longo do capítulo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carregando Sheila no colo, com certa dificuldade, Aiolos a colocou na carroça junto de Marin e Mitie, os amigos da jovem mulher já estavam ao redor observando, Julia tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Fernando estava calado. Mitie, chorando, segurava a mão da amiga, estava fria e o sangue, mesmo com um curativo improvisado, não dava sinais de que estancaria tão cedo. Camus quis subir na carroça e ir junto, era o que parecia mais calmo, mas foi impedido por Aiolos, que chamou Saga e lhe deu algumas instruções.

-Coloquem Máscara da Morte junto de Afrodite e conduza nosso grupo, eu ficarei aqui com milady... Precisamos ser velozes, Saga, não sei por quanto tempo milady aguentará...

Saga assentiu e o grupo prosseguiu viagem, Marin, com alguns panos mais limpos, pressionava o ferimento para que o sangue estancasse, Mitie, orientada pela princesa, colocava alguns deles molhados na testa de Sheila.

-O que aconteceu, meu irmão? – a jovem princesa perguntou, ao perceber a face desnorteada de Aiolos. Ele a encarou com o olhar vazio.

-Milady... Se colocou à minha frente quando Máscara da Morte tentou me atacar... O golpe era para mim, Marin... Para mim...

Não lutou mais contra suas lágrimas, deixando-as cair pelo rosto, enquanto que sua mão direita, trêmula, estava sobre o rosto de Sheila, que suava frio e cuja palidez se acentuara de maneira impressionante. Ela franzia a testa e apertava os olhos, certamente a dor era insuportável, estava lutando pela sua própria vida...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Primeiro, o escuro. Então, percebeu que diversos archotes se acendiam á sua frente, iluminando um vasto corredor. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Sheila seguiu por ele, percebeu que usava um vestido branco e estava descalça. Ao final, via uma luz, parecia o sol brilhando, mas não tinha certeza.

Seguiu pelo corredor até seu fim, encontrando uma saída. E, quando passou por ela, viu que estava em um parque, reconheceu de imediato o local, pois à sua direita estava o imponente prédio onde costumava passear com o pai e a irmão mais nova quando criança e cujo acervo despertara em si o gosto pela história. E, mais adiante, sentados sobre uma das muretas do chafariz, um casal que reconheceu de imediato. Sorriu, e percebeu que, quando tentou sair do lugar, não conseguiu se mover. Mas o que diziam chegava-lhe com clareza aos ouvidos.

-Acha que a Sheila é feliz onde está, Amanda? – perguntou o rapaz, de pele branca, olhos castanhos e cabelos cortados bem baixo, abraçando uma jovem, bem menor que ele, de cabelos castanhos médios e olhos da mesma cor. Ela suspirou.

-É estranho, mas tenho certeza que sim, Tiago... Foi ela quem fez sua escolha...

-Do que eles estão falando? – Sheila se perguntou, achando aquela conversa entre a irmã e o namorado muito estranha. Então ouviu alguém lhe falar.

-Se queres tanto saber, lute e volte para seus amigos... – disse-lhe um velho homem, baixinho e de pele muito enrugada e um meio sorriso.

-Mestre dos Magos? – o velho arqueou uma sobrancelha – Desculpe, mas foi inevitável...

-Eu perdoarei porque sei o motivo pelo qual estás aqui, Sheila... E também o porquê voltará para aquela época... E para Aiolos...

E então um vento muito forte começou a soprar e tudo foi ficando escuro novamente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com a velocidade que corriam, chegaram à cidadela quase ao final da tarde, recebidos com festa por seus moradores. Porém, Aiolos mal pôde receber os cumprimentos, tinha pressa em procurar por quem poderia ajudar Sheila.

-Aiolia, quero que vás em busca de Mestre Ancião e traga-o aqui... Somente ele poderá ajudar milady...

Aiolia partiu, com a ajuda de Shura o rei levou a jovem mulher para um dos quartos de seu palácio, colocando-a sobre a cama, fechando as portas para quer ninguém, a não ser o tal Mestre Ancião pudesse entrar.

Revoltada, mas também cansada demais para protestar, Mitie sentou-se em um banco de madeira no corredor, com a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando. E se Sheila morresse, o que faria? Como seria, como poderia contar à família dela? Se é que voltariam para contar...

-Tome... – ouviu a voz de Shaka e quando levantou o rosto, ele lhe estendia um lenço – Neste momento, podemos apenas esperar, milady.

-Por que tanta calma? – ela perguntou, com a voz amarga – Não se importa, afinal, somos espiões, segundo o que diz... Não é mesmo?

-Milady fala como se eu fosse feito de gelo... Não, milady... – Shaka falou, encarando os olhos puxados e vermelhos de Mitie – Tive muitas perdas durante minha vida... Minha família, amigos, pessoas queridas... A qualquer momento, posso perder esta cidadela, meu lar e tudo que aqui existe. Luto para evitar que isso venha há acontecer um dia, mas não posso garantir por mim mesmo um futuro...

Mitie olhou bem para Shaka, pela primeira vez não quis xingar ou dizer alguma "verdade" para ele. Suspirou, aceitando o lenço que ele ainda tinha em mãos, encarando aqueles olhos turquesa tão limpos. E então, de uma maneira que não sabia explicar, sentiu uma certa paz dentro de si, ele lhe transmitia uma certa segurança...

-Por favor, Shura, seja sincero comigo... – Julia disse ao rapaz, ambos em pé próximos a uma janela, de onde podiam observar todo o movimento do pátio interno do palácio – Eu nunca vi alguém ferido à espada antes, não conheço este tipo de ferimento... Acha que ela vai sobreviver?

-Milady, já vi homens maiores e mais fortes do que milady Sheila sucumbirem a um ferimento como este... – ele disse e o semblante de Julia imediatamente se entristeceu – Porém, isto depende muito da força de vontade de milady e do que ainda desejas fazer em vida...

-Então ela vai sobreviver... Não conheço pessoa mais teimosa do que ela...

-Nâo turbes o vosso coração, milorde... – Marin disse, pousando uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro direito de Fernando, que estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede eme frente à porta do quarto onde Sheila estava.

-E se ela morrer, Marin? Eu vou perder a minha melhor amiga, minha chefe e... Droga! Minha vontade era a de descer até aquele calabouço e matar o desgraçado!

-E certamente uma atitude como esta tornaria tudo pior, não achas? Sei que milady é forte e Mestre Ancião vai ajudá-la.

-Quem é este?

-Um homem muito sábio, que cuida de nossos feridos... Dizem até que conhece a arte da feitiçaria.

-Por falar em feridos... – Fernando encarou Marin, que agora estava ajoelhada ao seu lado – Como vossa alteza está? O corte em sua boca parece melhor.

-Ah, sim, estou bem... Ainda sinto algumas dores pelas pernas e braços, mas estou bem... Estou de volta ao meu lar e isso já me é o bastante.

As mãos de Marin estavam sobre os joelhos de Fernando, ele puxou uma delas e deu-lhe um beijo na palma aberta, sem entender muito bem o motivo para tal atitude de carinho. Um tanto desconcertada, Marin baixou os olhos, mas não saiu de perto do rapaz. Gostava de estar ali, com ele...

Encostado em uma pilastra na entrada do corredor, Camus parecia pensativo e um tanto sério. Vez ou outra, lançava olhares na direção dos amigos, voltava a baixar a cabeça ou olhar para o vazio. Não demonstrava, mas se sentia perdido com toda aquela situação.

-Nâo te preocupes, milady vai sobreviver... Ela parece ser forte e tem muita coragem... – disse-lhe Angel, aproximando-se com certa cautela.

Camus a encarou com o olhar sério, a jovem por um momento pensou que ele iria retrucar-lhe ou algo parecido. Mas nada aconteceu.

-Quero muito acreditar no que me diz, senhorita... Mas vi o ferimento e o tanto de sangue que Sheila perdeu, não sei se ela conseguirá...

-Deveria ter mais fé nos seus...

-Como ainda tem naquele homem que está preso no calabouço do palácio?

Angel nada disse, apenas baixou a cabeça e saiu, não queria falara sobre aquilo, ainda mais com um homem que mal conhecia. Sentindo-se um grande idiota, Camus puxou-a pelo braço, chamando-a de volta.

-Desculpe, senhorita...

Não houve tempo para respostas, pois, seguindo pela entrada do corredor, vinham Aiolia e um velho homem, de estaura pequena, pele muito enrrugada e olhos escuros e miúdos. Pedindo licença, ele dispensou o príncipe e entrou no quarto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Mestre Ancião... Por favor, vejas o que podes fazer por milady... – Aiolos pediu e o velho homem se aproximou da cama onde Sheila estava deitada, desmaiada.

O sangue em seu ferimento havia estancado, mas toda cor de sua pele havia desaparecido, bem como a temperatura de seu corpoe stava muito baixa. Praticamente não se podia ouvir o sinal de seu coração batendo.

-A caixa osmente poderá ser aberta por quem daria a vida para lhe proteger... Lembra-se de minhas palavras, Majestade?

Ao ouvir o que o Mestre Ancião dizia, uma centena de pensamentos vinham à mente de Aiolos... E tudo ficara tão claro de repente. Sheila tivera a coragem de dar a própria vida para protegê-lo... A caixa havia sido aberta em um futuro distante, trazendo a ajuda que necessitavam...

Mas de que adiantava se agora a jovem mulher estava prestes a morrer?

-Mestre... Se houver uma maneira de salvá-la... Se para isso eu tiver que dar minha vida em troca, como milady fez por mim... Então assim eu o farei...

O velho sorriu, de um jeito um tanto enigmático. Então, ele tirou de uma bolsa que carregava a tiracolo um pequeno frasco, contendo um inguento azul e, pegando um pano branco e limpo, despejou o inguento ali. Retirou com cuidado o curativo improvisado e pressionou o pano sobre o ferimento, Sheila, mesmo desacordada, esboçou uma careta de dor, para logo em seguida desfazê-la por completo.

Enfaixando novamente o ferimento, com o pano pressionado a ele, Mestre Ancião citava versos em uma língua antiga, sob os olhares muito atentos de Aiolos.

-Está feito... – ele disse, voltando-se para o rei – Mas se minha magia dará certo ou não, irá depender da força de vontade de milady... Esperemos até o amanhecer, Majestade...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart  
**

_Não me pergunte  
O que você sabe que é verdade  
Eu não tenho que dizer  
Que amo seu precioso coração_

O calabouço era um tanto escuro. E frio, o cheio de umidade se fazia presente com tanta força que lhe dava uma coceira forte no nariz, maldita alergia que resolvera dar as caras em uma hora tão imprópria! Mas nãos eria ela que abalaria sua curiosidade, algo dentro de si lhe dizia que precisava ir ver o prisioneiro, não sabia o motivo, apenas que tinha que fazê-lo.

Não foi difícil passar pelos soldados que vigiavam a porta principal, tinha feito uma pequena amizade com ambos. E agora lá estava ela, em frente à cela onde o homem estava trancado. E ele lhe sorria com aquele jeito cínico, tinha uma faixa sobre o abdomên, mss seu ferimento não parecia tão grave quanto o da amiga.

-Não me peças explicações, milady, mas sabia que virias me procurar... – ele disse, ao ver Julia parada em frente à sua cela, ele sentado sobre um banco de pedra mal ajambrado – Viestes me pedir perdão pelo que me fizestes?

-Perdão por me defender? Era só o que me faltava! – ela reagiu, indignada – Ainda mais depois de ter ferido minha amiga... Se ela morrer, pode ter certeza de que eu mesma me encarregarei de enforcá-lo!

-Aquela mulher não deveria ter se intrometido... – Máscara da Morte disse, para em seguida se levantar e se aproximar de Julia, embora as grades de ferro os separassem – Mas eu sinto muito por sua amiga.

-Mentiroso! Como um traidor pode sentir algo, ainda mais por alguém que não conhece?

-Um traidor? Sim, posso sê-lo, mas não sou um ser sem alma, milady... Mas de que me adianta explicar-lhe algo se jamais entenderias...

Aquelas palavras, acompanhadas do calor da mão do rapaz sobre a sua, que estava apoiada em uma das grades, mexiam de alguma maneira com o coração de Julia. Desconcertada, a jovem saiu dali depressa, subindo as escadas de volta ao palácio.

-O que houve contigo, Máscara da Morte? – questinou Afrodite de sua cela, ao ver a maneira como o outro observava a jovem ir embora.

Quando chegou ao corredor de acesso às alas internas do palácio, viu Shura vir em sua direção. O rapaz a interpelou, notando que Julia parecisa um tanto perdida.

-Sente-se bem, milady?

-Eu? Ah, sim, estou, apenas me sinto... Cansada. Por tudo que aconteceu hoje, não está sendo muito fácil suportar e ainda ter que esperar o amanhecer para ter notícias da Sheila...

-Eu entendo, milady, mas não há nada que possamos fazer... Gostarias então de me acompanhar durante o jantar? Os aldeões prepararam um banquete para todos nós, não sabiam do que havia acontecido com milady Sheila...

-Acho que... Que seria uma boa ideia...

Dando o braço para Shura, Julia o acompanhou até o pátio interno, onde uma mesa havia sido montada e diversas pessoas serviam todo tipo de assados, frutas e bebida. E, claro, não havia xomo não notar a ausência de Aiolos. E os quatro amigos sentiam também falta de Sheila...

-Milorde? – chamou Martin, ao ver Fernando sentado junto de Mitie em um dos lados mais afastado dos demais, que olhavam para o grupo como se fossem de outro planeta – Poderia lhe pedir algo?

-Claro, Alteza.

-Eu observei ontem em nosso acampamento que milorde tem talento para a música... Então pensei que poderia nos dar a honra de ouví-lo esta noite...

Engasgando com a comida, Fernando bem que tentou dizer não. Mas como fazê-lo com aqueles olhos tão gentis e belos dre Marin a lhe fitar? Concordando com um aceno, o rapazinho que lhe emprestara o "violão" na noite anterior o trouxe para si. Era uma pena que não teria a voz de Sheila a lhe acompanhar, mas a presença da princesa lhe dava coragem e segurança.

**Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart  
**

_Não me pergunte  
O que você sabe que é verdade  
Eu não tenho que dizer  
Que amo seu precioso coração_

Era uma canção de cunho mais romântico, suave, do tipo feita para se cantar sob a luz das estrelas. Pouco a pouco, a voz de Fernando e os acordes que tirava do instrumento encgeram o ambiente, todos os presentes, sem exceção, pararam de conversar e rir para ouvir o rapaz.

Marin, sentada ao seu lado, parecia estar em outro mundo, pois toda a sua atenção estava em fernando e na canção que ele cantava e tocava. Os versos eram bonitos e um tanto melancólicos, em cada um deles podia sentir seu coração apertar...

**I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart**

_E__u  
Eu estava lá parado  
Você estava lá  
Dois mundos se colidiram  
E eles nunca poderão nos separar_

Os ouvidos de Shura estavam atentos à canção, mas suas orbes estavam presas à Julia, que acompanhava Fernando, cantando de olhos fechados. Era uma jovem bonita, disso não tinha dúvidas e um tanto geniosa, mas o que importava? Mesmos em conhecê-la direito, sentia-se atraído por seu jeito, era como se uma corrente magnética o mantivesse preso à ela, aqueles olhos castanhos tinham em brilho tão cheio de mistérios que... Que sua vontade era pode desvendar cada um deles, a sós...

Aproximando-se de Mitie, Shaka estendeu-lhe a mão, como se convidando-a a sair dali e acompanhá-lo. A japonesa não entendeu muito bem o que ele poderia querer, mas mesmo assim o seguiu até um lugar mais afastado dos demais, onde havia uma espécie de chafariz. Sentando-se à mureta do mesmo, o rapaz indicou que ela fizesse o mesmo.

-Milorde, eu não entendi e...

-Shaka... – ele disse, simplesmente cortando toda e qualquer intenção que Mitie tivesse de continuar falando – Milady conquistou este direito...

-Mas eu não fiz nada para tanto...

-Não foi preciso... – ele disse, aproximando-se da jovem de maneira um tanto misteriosa – Milady, eu... Nâo sei se foi o vinho, mas... Bem, ele ao menos me encorajou a tanto...

-Do que está falando, Shaka?

-Disso...

E Shaka, segurando o queixo de mitie com uma de suas mãos, puxou-a para junto de si, beijando os lábios macios e vermelhos da japonesa, que regaiu um tanto assustada de início, para logo ems eguida relaxar e se deixar levar pelo momento. Era um beijo tão doce, tão delicado que... Que se sentia nas nuvens.

Talvez ela estivesse também sob o efeito do vinho...

**We could live  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears**

_P__oderíamos viver  
Por mil anos  
Mas se eu te machucar  
Eu faria vinho de suas lágrimas_

Afastada estava Angel dos demais, amuada em um canto do pátio, onde nem mesmo os archotes do local iluminavam bem. Estava sentada no chão, as pernas dobradas e sua cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Um milhão de pensamentos giravam em sua mente de maneira desordenada, mal notara que alguém ae proximava de si.

-Nâo vai comer, Angel? – perguntou-lhe Saga, sentando-se ao seu lado, estendendo-lhe um pequeno cesto de uvas. Angel deu de ombros.

-Estou sem fome.

-Por conta de Afrodite?

-E o quanto isso lhe importa, Saga?

-Muito... E sabes bem disso...

Na mesa principal, apenas ouvindo Fernando cantar, mas sem prestar atenção de fato, Camus observava os dois juntos. Uma pontada encheu-lhe o peito, seria... Ciúmes?

**I told you  
That we could fly  
'Cause we all have wings  
But some of us don't know why**

_E__u te disse  
Que poderíamos voar  
Porque nós todos temos asas  
Mas alguns de nós não sabemos o porquê  
_

No quarto onde Sheila estava, Aiolos,s entado no beiral da janela, ouvia a canção ao mlonge, os emblante cansado e um tanto triste. A espera pelo dia amanhecer seria longa, e ele não deixaria a jovem mulher sozinha por um segundo sequer. Baixou a cabeça por um momento e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, estava pensando nas palavras de Mestre Ancião.

Como aquela mulher, até então desconhecida para si, pudera ser capaz de dar sua própria vida para salvá-lo?

**I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart**

_E__u  
Eu estava lá parado  
Você estava lá  
Dois mundos se colidiram  
E eles nunca poderão nos separar_

Estava em sua sala, na ala resrevada à coordenadoria dos cursos de especialização da universidade. Já era tarde da noite, madrugada talvez, toda sua equipe já havia ido embora, ams ela contunuava por lá, debruçada sobre alguns livros enquanto digitava o texto base de sua tese de doutorado.

Parou por um momento, erguendo os braços para cima da cabeça para alongá-los, estalando o pescoço e ombros. Certe, estava mesmo precisando parar, mas quem disse que conseguia quando se propunha a digitar aquele texto? Baixou os olhos cansados para um dos livros e sorriu, pegando-o com certo cuidado, admirando a reprodução de um retrato antigo.

Como pdoeria existir na face da Terra um homem mais bonito e charmoso do que Aiolos, o Justo? A irmã a chamava de louca por achar isso de um homem que morrera a séculos atrás e que talvez nem tivesse exisitido de fato, os colegas riam toda vez que a pegavam viajando nas ideias e suspirando pelos seus retratos...

-Sente falta dele, milady? – ouviu a voz enrouquecida lhe perguntar e, aos e virar para onde ficava a mesa de Camus, viu o nvelho baixinho novamente.

-Tem certeza de que você não é o Mestre dos Magos? Nunca vi ninguém além dele aparecer assim, do nada!

-Eu nem sei que é este tal de "Mestre dos Magos"!

-Ah, você é que nem eu, prefere Thundercats... – disse Sheila, mas o velho não entendeu nada. Dando de ombros, ele aproximou-se da mesa e pegou o livro das mãos da jovem mulher, sorrindo.

-Não achas que está na hora de voltar... Para ele?

Sheila olhou para o retrato de Aiolos e então tudo ficou escuro e sentiu sua cabeça girar e girar...

**I  
I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart**

_E__u  
Eu estava lá parado  
Você estava lá  
Dois mundos se colidiram  
E eles nunca poderão nos separar_

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aposto que todos pesnaram que o próximo beijo, depois de Julia e Mask, seria Aiolos e Sheila ou Fernando e Marin! Há, enganei todo mundo e... Confundi cabecinhas? Afinal, quem é o par da Angel, Sheila? Mistérios da meia – noite...

Enfim, até o próximo capítulo, com mais aparições do vilão desta fic...

Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Reviews!

**Krika Haruno: **Gol olímpico é nova para mim, mas adorei... E Mestre dos Magos, então? Achei que a piada seria boa, mas de quantos outros carnavais ele conhece a Sheila? Mistérios...

**Tenshiaburame: **A história da Angel tá parecendo aquele poema do Carlos Drumonnd de Andrade, "Quadrilha", que João amava Maria, que Amava Pedro, que amava sei lá eu quem... Sheila se recupera logo, ela é teimosa demais para partir desta para melhor assim, sem ao menos rolar um beijinho com o Olos...

**Pure – Petit Cat: **Sabe que eu ainda não tinha pensando em pôr o Kanon na roda? Mitie aproveitando muito, você ainda não viu nada e com quem será que Julia vai ficar?

**Metal Ikarus: **Não fala assim do Fernando que eu fico brava com você! Tadinho, mas fica frio que logo ele se manca de uma vez e pega a Marin de jeito e... Bem, não vou dar muitos detalhes, se não estraga as próximas emoções da fic.

**PaulaSammet: **Seja bem – vinda, moça, que bom que gostou da fic e da trilha, eu amo metal desde que me entendo por gente...

E vamos ao capítulo, será que Sheilinha conseguiu se recuperar? Ou Aiolos vai ficar viúvo antes mesmo de saber que quer se casar com ela?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sugestão de tema para leitura: **_"Dream on"... _Tá, eu sei que existe a versão do Dio e também a do Aerosmith, mas a da fic e pela qual eu me apaixonei assim que ouvi a primeira vez é a de... Glee. Sim, a série de TV. Nesta versão, cantada pelos atores Matthew Morrison e Neil Patrick Harris.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava furioso. Maldito Máscara da Morte, como pudera confiar em um homem que, um dia, fora capaz de trair seu próprio rei? Sentado em seu trono, impaciente, Lorde Heinstein aguardava a presença de um de seus homens de confiança, precisava agir o mais rápido possível.

-O que deseja, milorde? – perguntou-lhe o tal homem, entrando pela sala com porte altivo e cabeça erguida, os olhos dourados encaravam sem medo seu rei.

-Quero que reúna meu exército, Radamanthys... Partiremos ainda hoje, rumo ao reino de Aiolos, e vamos conquistar seu território!

-Sim, milorde.

O homem saiu, deixando Lorde Heinstein sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. Desta vez, não confiaria a mais ninguém a missão que tanto lhe importava. Ele mesmo mataria Aiolos, o Justo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela aberta do quarto, iluminando aos poucos o ambiente. Apertou os olhos com certa força, será que havia se esquecido de fechar a janela, justo ela que detestava dormir em um ambiente que não estivesse totalmente escuro? Ainda de olhos fechados, tateou a lateral da cama, procurando pelo criado mudo, onde tinha certeza que logo o celular despertaria, mas quem disse que encontrou o móvel? Abrindo os olhos, achando aquilo estranho, acabou se deparando com o dossel da cama, envolto por cortinas de seda branca, mas desde quando aquela era a sua cama?

Onde estava? E por que sentia aquela sensação de incômodo no abdômen? Ainda deitada, baixou os olhos e viu que estava usando uma camisa branca que não era sua, aberta na altura da barriga, onde havia um curativo mal feito. E então algumas imagens se formaram em sua mente.

Aiolos caminhando em direção à mata fechada, ela o seguia. Viu-o encostar-se em uma árvore e, quando tencionava se aproximar dele, vira um estranho avançar sobre o rei, apontando-lhe uma espada. E ela não pensara duas vezes, ou melhor, sequer pensara coisa alguma, simplesmente havia se atirado entre o homem e Aiolos, recebendo o golpe que era para o rei. E então tudo ficou escuro...

Com certa dificuldade, levantou-se até ficar sentada na cama e viu, através da seda dependurada pelo dossel, que Aiolos dormia em uma espécie de divã, mal ajeitado. Certamente passara a noite ali, velando seu sono e cuidando de si. Sorriu e desceu da cama, ainda sentindo seu abdômen latejar. Com certo cuidado, pousou sua mão direita sobre o rosto do rapaz, era um homem tão bonito...

-Milady... – ele balbuciou, acordando, para logo em seguida dar um pulo, assustando Sheila – Milady! Está... Está viva! Meu Deus, é um milagre, é... Um milagre.

-Acalme-se, Majestade, estou bem... Um pouco dolorida ainda, é verdade, mas bem... E com fome! Onde estão meus amigos?

-Tens certeza de que estás bem? – Aiolos parecia um tanto incrédulo – Milady, eu a vi receber o golpe de espada e quase morrer em meus braços... – ele disse baixinho, puxando a jovem mulher para perto de si, acariciando a face rosada com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra a segurava delicadamente por um dos braços.

Mesmo ferida e um tanto sem forças, era impossível não se sentir bem com aquele toque, embora ainda... Ainda não entendesse de fato o motivo de ter se jogado na frente do rapaz, quase morrendo por conta de seu ato impensado.

-Meus... Meus amigos, Majestade... Preciso vê-los, saber como estão. – Sheila disse, afastando-se de Aiolos, colocando-se em pé.

Também se levantando e dando um dos braços à Sheila, Aiolos a levou para fora do quarto e, quando a porta se abriu, foi inevitável uma risadinha baixa por parte de ambos.

Fernando estava dormindo sobre um tapete do corredor, tendo uma almofada como travesseiro, Mitie e Julia dormiam uma sobre a outra em um banco forrado, em um bolo de braços e pernas que mal dava para distinguir qual membro era de quem e Camus estava sentado aos pés do banco, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de ambas, Shura estava sobre um outro tapete.

Aproximando-se de Fernando, Sheila se abaixou um tanto, soprando-lhe o rosto. Ele se mexeu um tanto, deu algumas "palmadas" no ar, resmungando algo sobre um "mosquito chato e sem noção", mas não acordou. A jovem mulher repetiu o gesto e quando ele abriu os olhos, pronto para xingar o "inseto", ele a viu e...

-Sheila! – ele gritou, levantando-se, acordando os demais com um susto – Sheila! Você está bem... Está viva! – ele a agarrou com força, quase a sufocando com um abraço.

-Nando, me solta... Estou ficando sem ar...

-Ai, desculpa, eu te machuquei? É que eu... Eu pensei que você ia morrer...

-Sheila! – e vieram Julia e Mitie ao mesmo tempo, quase derrubando Sheila, que somente não caiu porque Aiolos, atrás de si, a havia amparado.

Estavam felizes, logo Camus e Fernando se juntaram àquele abraço coletivo. Naquele momento, percebia-se claramente... Eram mais do que amigos. Eram uma família.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ainda parecia noite naquele porão, como pareciam todos os dias naquele lugar. Já acordado, Afrodite estava sentado no chão, com um dos joelhos dobrados, apoiando seus braços e a outra perna esticada, a cabeça encostada na parede de pedra. Ouviu passos descendo pela escadaria, mas se manteve impassível em seu lugar, apenas esperando.

Angel, segurando uma pequena trouxa de pano, parou em frente à sua cela, encarando-o com certo pesar.

-Trouxe-lhe comida.

-Podes deixar em frente às grades, pegarei depois.

A jovem fez o que ele dissera, para voltar a ficar em pé, encarando-o com os olhos castanhos tão cheios de dúvidas.

-Não vais mesmo me dizer o motivo pelo qual fizestes tudo aquilo?

Afrodite nada disse, apenas fechou os olhos, ignorando a presença de Angel. A jovem então, percebendo que lágrimas enchiam suas orbes, saiu depressa, antes que ele a visse chorar.

-Por quer fazes isso, Afrodite? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, sentado próximo às grades de sua cela – Ao menos ela deveria ter o direito de saber, não?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Enquanto tomavam o café da manhã e também durante parte da manhã, Mitie notara que Shaka não a cumprimentara e que parecia ignorar solenemente a sua presença. Mas por que fazia aquilo, se na noite passada haviam se beijado e trocado experiências e histórias vividas?

Odiava ser ignorada e pior, odiava mais ainda ser ignorada sem saber o motivo para tanto. E, decidida a tirar aquela história a limpo, resolveu interromper os treinos de arco e flecha daquela Barbie oxigenada que se achava a última bolacha do pacote.

Shaka estava no pátio interno, pronto a lançar uma flecha quando a japonesa parou bem na sua frente... Se não fosse rápido, já era a cabeça de Mitie...

-Ficastes maluca, Mitie? E seu eu não tivesse conseguido conter a flecha?

-Isso seria problema seu, sua Barbie cheia de achismos e não me toques! – ela gritou, tirando o arco da mão de Shaka, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância dele – Posso saber por que me ignorou a manhã toda?

Seu tom de voz estava um tanto alterado, Shaka engoliu em seco. Guardando o arco e algumas flechas soltas na aljava em suas costas, o rapaz encarou a japonesa.

-Desculpe, Mitie, mas não quero me envolver... Eu lhe contei sobre as perdas que tive, não quero que sejas mais uma que tenha de contabilizar...

-Shaka... – Mitie desarmou todo seu discurso, não esperava uma resposta tão direta e sincera – Mas... E se eu quiser me envolver? E seu eu não me importar se posso ou não ser uma de suas perdas?

-Eu me importo, Mitie...

E dizendo isso, Shaka deixou a japonesa sozinha, com seus pensamentos, paralisada. Um nó se formou em sua garganta, como poderia se sentir assim por alguém que não pertencia ao seu verdadeiro mundo?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Agora que tudo estava aparentemente bem, Julia podia relaxar um pouco, tentar esquecer a situação insólita em que estavam e, principalmente, pensar em uma maneira de voltar para sua época, seus afazeres e a universidade. Sim, por que se Sheila ou os demais não pareciam preocupados com isso, o mesmo não podia se dizer da jovem.

Indo para um canto mais afastado do pátio interno, onde diversos homens do pequeno exército de Aiolos treinavam, a jovem começou uma sessão simples de alongamento, estava adorando usar calças novamente, que conseguira com um rapazinho que trabalhava na cozinha do palácio. Após alguns exercícios leves, a jovem passou a exercitar uma pequena série de chutes e socos, toda vez que precisava pensar, gostava de fazê-lo treinando kung fu.

Estava tão concentrada que não percebeu que os soldados, aos poucos, paravam de treinar apenas para observá-la. E que um deles se aproximava, um tanto curiosos com os movimentos que ela executava. E aí...

-Shura! – ela gritou, ao perceber que o havia acertado com um chute e agora ele se encontrava estatelado no chão – Me desculpa, eu não te vi! Ai, caramba, deixa eu te ajudar a levantar... Te machuquei?

-Ai... – ele gemeu, com a mão no peito, onde ela o havia acertado, ao fundo ele ouvia as risadas dos soldados – Por Deus, que força... Isso é o tal de boxe?

-Ah, não, isso é kung fu, eu luto desde os treze anos... É uma espécie de arte marcial.

-Arte o quê? Que eu saiba, arte não machuca ninguém...

Levantando-se, recuperando o ar dos pulmões aos poucos, Shura se apoiou em Julia, que parecia bem preocupada com o rapaz. Ajudando-o, ela o levou até um banco de pedra que ficava na lateral do pátio, onde ambos se sentaram.

-Meu Deus... Milady precisa me ensinar essa técnica... Nenhum dos meus adversários resistiria a ela.

-E desde quando kung fu de4ve ser usado para matar? – ela se indignou – Antes de ser um estilo de luta, é uma filosofia! Se for este seu propósito, pode esquecer! – Shura riu – E por que está rindo, seu cabrito?

-Cabrito? Não sei o que é isso, mas acho engraçado ver milady nervosa... Fica mais bonita.

E aquele elogio deixou Julia vermelha de vergonha, por ser tão inesperado. Shura então virou-se de lado e puxou o rosto da jovem e a beijou, de maneira suave, mas aterradora, quente... Julia se deixou levar, era tão bom quanto o beijo de Máscara da Morte e... Merda, por que pensara nele justamente quando o momento era totalmente inoportuno?

Tentou interromper o beijo, mas Shura não permitiu, a abraçando. E assim ela acabou se entregando novamente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sheila estava no quarto reservado a si, havia acabado de sair do quarto de banhos e estava terminando de se enxugar quando ouviu baterem à porta e uma criada pedir permissão para entrar. Respondendo que sim, a jovem mulher abriu a porta e a jovenzinha entrou, deixando um vestido azul todo bordado com flores e fios de prata, sobre a cama. Trazia também um par de sapatos e uma diadema prateada.

-Vossa Majestade pediu que colocasse este vestido para encontrá-lo no salão do trono, após o jantar... Com sua licença, milady.

Pronto! Se existia algo que acabava com a fome de Sheila era justamente sua curiosidade. E, por conta disso, ela sequer daria as caras durante o jantar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E obviamente sentiram sua falta. Fernando, assim que terminou de comer, saiu logo do salão e rumou para o corredor onde ficavam os quartos, irias atrás da amiga para saber se estava tudo bem. E quando estava quase alcançando a porta, ouviu uma voz suave a lhe chamar pelas costas.

-Milorde? Estais preocupado com milady Sheila?

-Ah, sim, Alteza... – ele disse, voltando-se para Marin – Ela não desceu para comer e se tem algo que a Sheila não dispensa de jeito nenhum é comida...

- Bem, acredito que milady não tenha descido para o jantar por que meu irmão pediu que o encontrasse no salão do trono. Milady deve ter preferido ficar em seu quarto até o momento de ir para lá.

-Ah, então está explicado... Conhecendo a Sheila como eu conheço, a única coisa que a deixa sem fome é a sua curiosidade... Vou descer então, os outros estão esperando que eu leve notícias e... Aconteceu algo, Alteza? – o rapaz perguntou, ao ver Marin sorrir, para logo em seguida sua face se mostrar séria.

-Precisas mesmo descer até o salão de jantar? Sabes... A noite está bonita e gosto de aproveitar noites assim para caminhar pelo jardim... Não gostarias de me acompanhar?

-Em um passeio pelo jardim... Bem, seria... Seria ótimo, Alteza.

-Marin.

-Hã?

-Me chame por meu nome, Marin... Não gosto deste "alteza" que ouço de maneira constante em seus lábios.

Constrangido, Fernando nada disse, apenas ofereceu o braço à princesa e com ela desceu até o jardim do palácio, que não era muito grande, mas cheio de roseiras e outras espécies de flores que não sabia dizer quais eram, mas todas muito bonitas. E Marin era uma figura que combinava perfeitamente com aquele cenário, ainda mais iluminado pela luz amarelada dos archotes acesos, que conferiam um brilho especial aos fios ruivos da jovem.

-O que foi, milorde? Parece distante... – ela disse, ao vê-lo pensativo e a encarando de uma maneira estranha.

Sem nada a dizer, Fernando foi até uma das roseiras e pegou uma rosa vermelha, enorme e toda aberta, e a entregou à princesa. E então disse, com um meio sorriso.

-Fernando... Não gosto deste "milorde" que ouço de maneira constante em seus lábios...

E, em um gesto que há algum tempo era esperado por ambos, um beijo aconteceu entre as roseiras e iluminado pelos archotes, que conferiam um brilho diferente sobre o jovem casal...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O vestido estava perfeito, parecia até ter sido feito sob medida para Sheila, assim como os sapatos, embora ainda preferisse seus tênis surrados. Os cabelos estavam soltos e escovados, e a diadema de prata os adornava de maneira suave. Mas, impaciente e curiosa, não conseguia ficar parada e o toc-toc do saltinho podia ser ouvido à distância, de tanto que ela andava de um lado para outro, esperando por Aiolos.

Cansada, acabou parando um pouco à frente de um enorme retrato, que ficava bem na parede de frente para o trono real. Era um jovem casal, a mulher tinha cabelos bem lisos e loiros e olhos verdes, traços delicados e finos, a boca era bem desenhada e rosada. O homem era forte, de porte altivo, tinha olhos azuis escuros e cabelos ruivos, bem cortados e usava uma barba. Pareciam felizes.

-Nikolas, o Magnifíco, e Ariadne, a Bela... São meus pais, milady... – disse Aiolos, entrando pelo salão. Ao virar-se para o rapaz, Sheila não pôde conter o suspiro de admiração, estava realmente muito bonito.

Usava uma camisa branca bordada, com um colete dourado por cima, todo bordado também, além de calças em um tom diferente de marrom e botas. E uma diadema dourada e grossa sobre os cabelos cacheados e molhados, provavelmente tinha acabado de se banhar.

-Se me permite um elogio... – ele disse, aproximando-se – Estais linda, milady...

-Ah, obrigada... O mesmo eu lhe digo, Majestade... Mas diga-me, o que gostaria de me falar? Confesso que estive curiosa a tarde toda, Majestade.

-Acalme-se, milady... Venha comigo.

Saíram do salão e seguiram por um corredor lateral, Aiolos guiando Sheila por uma mão e segurando um archote em outra, que pegara no meio do caminho. Ao final do corredor, desceram por uma escadaria quer os levava aos fundos do castelo, de onde ganharam rapidamente uma pequena estrada de pedras e cascalho cercada por árvores e arbustos baixos. E, logo após alguns minutos de caminhada, chegaram a uma segunda escada, de apenas dez degraus, que desceram e deram e cara com uma pesada porta de ferro. Pedindo que Sheila segurasse o archote, Aiolos a abriu, revelando seu interior escuro. Tomando a frente, ele acendeu dois archotes que estavam nas paredes e logo a luz tomou conta do ambiente.

Sheila deu alguns passos para dentro do local e então notou que se tratava de uma cripta de pedra, onde havia uma mesa de ferro ao centro e diversas pequenas câmaras. Prendeu a respiração, se parecia muito com a cripta que haviam encontrado na escavação em Lake District. Aiolos fechou a porta novamente e então se dirigiu a um das câmaras, de onde tirou um objeto pesado e... Não podia ser, era a caixa de ferro, toda entalhada, que haviam encontrado!

-Há pouco mais de dois meses, eu desci até esta cripta com Mestre Ancião, durante uma madrugada fria... – ele disse, ajeitando a caixa sobre a mesa, ela estava fechada pelos entalhes de ramos – Eu estava preocupado com o futuro de meu reino e súditos, pois sei que o desejo de Lorde Heinstein é conquistar este território... Meu exército é pequeno, milady, não podemos lutar contra a força que Lorde Heinstein possui... Então, Mestre Ancião invocou um feitiço muito antigo de seu povo, pedindo que alguém ou algo pudesse nos ajudar e o trancou nesta caixa, que foi fechada com a força de meu próprio sangue... E disse-me que ela somente poderia ser aberta por alguém que seria capaz de dar sua própria vida por mim...

Atenta a tudo o que Aiolos lhe dizia, Sheila prendeu a respiração, recordando-se da noite em que ela e os amigos tentaram abrir a caixa... Que somente havia sido aberta quando seu sangue pingara sobre o tampo, destravando todos os entalhes... Por instinto, olhou para o corte em sua mão, que já começava a cicatrizar.

-Foi o sangue de milady que abriu esta caixa e trouxe a ti e seus amigos para esta época... Eu, sinceramente, custei a acreditar na história que havia me contado, me parecia tudo muito confuso... Mas então milady quase morreu para salvar minha vida e então entendi tudo... O feitiço lançado por Mestre Ancião a havia trazido para cá... Para nos ajudar... Para me ajudar...

-Aiolos, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, eu...

-Não precisa me dizer nada, apenas ouça... Eu assumi o trono pouco tempo após a morte de meus pais, ambos em batalha contra Lorde Heinstein e fiz uma promessa mim mesmo, eu... – ele suspirou, apoiando-se no tampo da mesa, encarando Sheila de maneira direta – Eu jurei que faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para que Aiolia e Martin pudessem ser felizes, sem terem que se preocupar com batalhas... Que eles pudessem ter uma família feliz, uma vida tranquila... Nem que para isso eu tivesse de abdicar de ter minha própria família e morrer lutando... Porém...

Aiolos se calou, dando a volta na mesa, até se aproximar de Sheila, que estava paralisada, estática, quase não respirava direito... Ele então pegou as mãos dela entre as suas, segurando-as com delicadeza, seus olhos eram pura ternura e afeto.

-Milady apareceu em minha vida, dizendo coisas estranhas, contando histórias absurdas e... E quase morrendo em meus braços, para salvar minha vida... E eu sinto que não tenho mais como manter minha promessa... Milady... Sheila... – ele a puxou para mais perto de si, quase colando os lábios de ambos – Aceitaria ser... Ser a minha rainha? Por toda uma vida, se assim Deus permitir?

Surpresa, Sheila não conseguia dizer nem mesmo um simples "a", apenas entreabriu os lábios, sem som algum. Aiolos, então, fechou seus olhos e a beijou, deixando as mãos da jovem mulher para enlaçar sua cintura, trazendo corpo menor para junto do seu, fazendo-a sentir todo o calor e sentimento que podia depositar em um único beijo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui se foi mais um capítulo, finalmente tivemos os dois casais que acho que são os mais aguardados da fic... Fernando e Marin, Sheila e Aiolos! Só está faltando o beijo da Angel e será com... Bem, prometo que o primeiro que adivinhar com quem será, vai ganhar um presente especial da Sheilinha... E então? Camus, Saga ou Afrodite?

Bem, outra coisa... Esta fic era para ter seis capítulos, mas foi indo, indo, ganhando corpo e vida e... Acho que serão dez capítulos! E vamos embora então escrever o próximo e mudar de música tema, que acho que até meus vizinhos já cansaram de ouvir o Matthew e o Neil cantando "Dream on"... Mas eu amo essa música... E eu amo Glee...

Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Reviews, algo que eu adoro receber e amo responder!

**PaulaSammet: **Sheilinha é muito teimosa, não morre fácil assim não, fia... Mas que deu medinho em todo mundo deu! E que lindo pedido de casamento... Bom, na minha visão de CDZ, Shaka é como todo virginiano: curto, grosso e direto... Mas a Mitie dá um jeitinho, pode deixar e quanto à Julia... Ainda não decidi de fato com quem ela fica, se quiser abrir as apostas... E eu amo Glee! Beijos!

**Metal Ikarus: **Não dá ideia, menino, não dá ideia que se não o povo vai querer e ficar cobrando... Minha cabeça não aguenta uma trilogia, não! E sim, Fernando tomou uma atitude e vamos ver algumas consequências dela neste capítulo, afinal, quem mandou ativar o mode "conquistador", agora güenta! E Sheila rainha... Não sei se seria uma boa, mas vai saber... Beijos!

**Tenshiaburame: **Não xinga o Shaka, tadinho... E se Sheila vai aceitar o pedido de Aiolos? Aguarde as próximas emoções...

**BenToph: **Hades vai aparecer mais e muito malvado, eu prometo... E beijo triplo é ótimo, eu adooooro... Cadê sua irmã que não me mandou reviews? Magoei com ela... Beijos, linda!

**Krika Haruno: **Não me mata, não me morde, não bate em mim! Eu sei que foi lindo e romântico, mas tenho o direito de pensar a respeito, ou não? Enfim, Marin deu muitas indiretas, mas a gora é hora das totalmente diretas do senhor Fernando...

**Pure Petit Cat: **Vamos chutar algumas bundas, yeah! E pode deixar que esta Mitie aqui pode ter levado um "fora", mas ela não é do tipo que desiste fácil, viu? Beijão!

**Angel Pink: **Apenas um comentário... Desprezada? Tem certeza? Me aguarde então...

Bom, gente, praticamente todo mundo deu palpite sobre quem seria o par da Angel ou seu primeiro beijo e... Ele ainda não vai acontecer neste capítulo! Então, tem mais um aí para pesarem, se de repente alguém quiser mudar a aposta... Bom, não tem beijo, mas tem revelação sobre... Ah, melhor lerem para saber...

Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VIII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sugestão de tema para leitura: **_"Time like these", _Foo Fighters... Sem comentários, eu amúúúúú essa banda e amúúúúú o Dave Grohl...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deixaram o jardim em silêncio, abraçados, Fernando vez ou outra depositava pequenos beijos no pescoço e ombro de Marin ou nos doces lábios da princesa, ela sorria e dava risadinhas baixas... Ao chegarem ao corredor de acesso aos quartos, pararam em frente ao da jovem, encarando um ao outro.

Por diversas vezes sentira-se atraída por outros homens, chegara até a pensar que se apaixonara por Kanon uma época de sua vida. Mas nunca se sentira tão bem como quando estava ao lado daquele estranho rapaz.

Sem dizer nada, Marin abriu a porta de seu quarto. E parecia muito natural que Fernando a acompanhasse...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com certa dificuldade, Aiolos apartou o beijo, acariciando o rosto afogueado de Sheila, que parecia estar em outro mundo. Nunca, em 27 anos de vida, imaginou que um dia seria beijada por um homem como ele...

-Sheila? – ele a chamou, ela então abriu os olhos e o encarou, não se lembrava de estarem tão perto um do outro.

-Hã?

-O que tem a me dizer?

-Eu? Tem certeza de que sou... Eu? Ai, caramba... – a jovem mulher se atrapalhou toda, e acabou se soltando dos braços de Aiolos, gesticulando e maneira nervosa – Eu tenho que dar uma resposta, tenho que decidir agora... Agora? Olha só, eu sou péssima para decidir algo assim de supetão, não sei dar uma resposta de verdade logo de cara, ainda mais... Nossa, eu preciso falar com meus pais... E com a minha irmã, se eu não contar para ela, a Amanda me mata e... Mas aqui não tem celular, nem e-mail e... Ai, e agora, o que eu faço?

-Acalme-se, Sheila... – Aiolos pediu, totalmente perdido com aquele mar de palavras e informações desconexas – Eu... Eu posso esperar um pouco mais por sua resposta, sim? Amanhã, ao cair da tarde...

-Tá, tá legal... Eu acho que... – e Aiolos a beijou novamente, antes que aquele monólogo interminável recomeçasse...

Pouco depois, voltaram ao palácio, em silêncio, de mãos dadas e trocando olhares. Chegaram á porta do quarto de Sheila, a jovem mulher abriu a porta e se virou para despedir-se de Aiolos com um beijo, mas ele a deteve no meio do intento, pousando seus dedos sobre os lábios macios.

-Sei que lhe dei algum tempo para me dar uma resposta, mas... Existe uma que preciso ouvir neste instante... – ele a puxou para mais perto de si, segurando queixo dela para que seus olhos não se desviassem – Me permitiria ser... Ser o seu rei por esta noite?

Mais um monólogo? Nervosa, Sheila não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas... Baixou a cabeça seguidas vezes, em sinal afirmativo. E, fechando a porta atrás de si, Aiolos a guiou para dentro do quarto...

-x-x-x-x-x-

As madrugadas costumavam ser frias e solitárias no porão, mas, naquela em especial, aquilo não aconteceria. Afrodite estava quase dormindo quando ouviu o barulho de passos pela escada e se sentou, apenas esperando pela chegada da jovem.

Silenciosa, enrolada em uma manta de peles, Angel se aproximou da cela e se apoiou nas grades, os olhos já estavam vermelhos denunciando que havia chorado, sozinha em seu quarto.

-O que fazes aqui?

-Não tenho sono... – ela disse, encarando o rapaz – Na verdade, não durmo desde que foi para o reino de Lorde Heinstein, para serví-lo... Afrodite, por favor, eu preciso saber... Por que fizestes isso?

O rapaz novamente se calou, Angel ficou nervosa e acabou esmurrando a grade. E então ouviu a voz de Máscara da Morte, na cela em frente.

-Ele o fez para ajudar um amigo, Angel... Ele jamais admitiria que este amigo carregasse sozinho o peso da traição...

-Cale a boca, Máscara da Morte! – gritou Afrodite, mas Angel se voltou para o outro rapaz, que estava em pé, apoiado nas grades da cela.

-Então, por que este amigo não me conta o motivo de ter traído vosso rei? Quem sabe assim eu entenda os motivos de Afrodite.

-Minha família, Angel... E tu e Afrodite sabem o quanto eu preso por minha família, o quanto são importantes, e para vós também... – Máscara da Morte começou a falar, encostando a testa na grade fria, Angel se aproximou até tocar a mão dele – Quando minha mãe deixou nosso reino, junto de meus irmãos, eles acabaram sendo vendidos como escravos no território de Lorde Heinstein... E o maldito soube, e mandou um mensageiro procurar a mim com uma proposta que eu não poderia jamais recusar... Se eu servisse ao seu exército, ele libertaria minha família... E assim eu o fiz e Afrodite me acompanhou... Disse-me que seria mais fácil suportar o peso da traição tendo um amigo leal ao meu lado...

Máscara da Morte falou tudo, em um só fôlego. E como estava de cabeça baixa, não viu Angel empalidecer e as lágrimas voltarem aos belos olhos castanhos. Trêmula, ela levou sua mão ao queixo do rapaz, erguendo-o, até fitar os olhos azuis mesclados dele.

-Máscara... Carlo... – ela o chamou pelo nome, algo raro e que somente ela e Afrodite podiam fazê-lo – Não soube do ocorrido? Do que aconteceu com tia Maria... E Ângelo e Michaela?

-Do que estás falando, Anna? – ele perguntou, também trêmulo, chamando a jovem guerreira também pelo verdadeiro nome e não o de batalhas – Me diga, do que estás falando?

-Cerca de... Uma semanada depois de partirem, uma carroça foi abandonada às portas de nossa cidadela... Quando Aldebaran se aproximou para verificar o que havia nela, ele encontrou... – a jovem apoiou-se novamente nas grades, eram lembranças terríveis – Os corpos dos três... Tia Maria, Ângelo e Michaela... Mortos, degolados... E havia uma missiva de Lorde Heinstein, dizendo que aquele... Aquele era um presente de agradecimento ao rei Aiolos, por ter lhe mandado dois de seus melhores guerreiros...

-O quê? – Máscara da Morte gritou, Afrodite ergueu-se com tudo de onde estava sentado – Isso não... Não pode ser verdade...

-Eu não tenho por que mentir, Carlo... Eles estão mortos... Mortos...

-NÃO! Maldito, desgraçado!

Máscara da Morte gritou tanto que logo soldados vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, mas Angel não permitiu que se aproximassem. Transtornado, urrando de dor e desespero, o rapaz escorregou pelas grades até cair no chão, a jovem sentou-se próxima a ele e pegou suas mãos, segurando-as com força entre as suas. Em sua cela, Afrodite também chorava sentado junto às grades.

-Tentastes me proteger, não é Antoine? – ela perguntou ao rapaz, também chamando-o pelo verdadeiro nome. Ele baixou a cabeça, suspirando, as lágrimas correndo pelo belo rosto.

-Como prometi ao nosso pai que faria até o dia em que morreria, Anna...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, os fracos raios de sol entravam pela janela aberta, mas ela não se importava nem um pouco com eles. Deitada de lado, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e lençol, Sheila despertava aos poucos, sentindo algo úmido e quente tocar seu pescoço.

-Bom dia, milady... – Aiolos lhe disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço e ombros, debruçado sobre a jovem mulher, ambos enrolados em um lençol branco.

-Bom dia, Majestade...- ela disse, encarando os olhos verdes do rapaz, já erguendo os braços para enlaçar o corpo masculino, os beijos já haviam recomeçado quando...

-Largue esta espada, Aiolia!

-Saia da frente, Marin, eu vou matar esse maldito!

-Aiolia, não faça isso!

-Fica frio, Aiolia, vamos conversar e...

-Conversar? Tu vais conversar com a minha espada, seu desgraçado!

-Essas vozes? – Aiolos levantou o tronco, apurando os ouvidos – Aiolia e Marin, gritando no corredor?

-E o Fernando também... Ai, meu Deus, é ele quem Aiolia quer matar?

Pulando da cama, Sheila vestiu um robe que estava sobre uma poltrona, Aiolos mal enrolou o lençol em sua cintura e ambos saíram do quarto da jovem, encontrando uma cena um tanto insólita em sua frente:

Aiolia, esbravejando feito um doido, sendo segurando por Shura e Camus, tentava se desvencilhar dos dois e atacar Fernando com sua espada. O rapaz, por sua vez, estava com um lençol na cintura, tal qual Aiolos, se escondendo atrás de Marin, que estava no meio, usando a camisa dele. Julia e Mitie, tentando acalmar os ânimos, não conseguiam muita coisa...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – gritou Aiolos, e todos pararam de repente, encarando o rei, Aiolia respondeu, muito vermelho.

-Eu peguei esse desgraçado saindo do quarto da nossa irmã, Aiolos! Ele a desonrou e... Espere um momento... – Aiolia abaixou a espada, voltando-se de uma vez para o irmão mais velho – Não viestes de teu quarto e... Este lençol em sua cintura? Não creio que... – ele olhou para Sheila somente de robe, a jovem mulher ficou roxa – Tu também, Aiolos? Passastes a noite com esta estranha, se deixaste corromper por ela? Eu não creio!

-Chega, Aiolia! – Aiolos se impôs, silenciando o irmão – Aqui não é o local mais apropriado para esta conversa, acalme-se e...

-Majestade! – Todos ouviram Mu vir pelo corredor, um tanto afoito, aproximando-se do grupo quase sem fôlego – Majestade... Trago notícias de Lorde Heinstein... Seu exército está em marcha, rumo à nossa cidadela... E ele próprio quem o comanda, creio que chegarão pelo fim da tarde aos nossos portões...

Silêncio total desta vez... E somente as batidas aceleradas dos corações podiam ser ouvidas...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi mais um capítulo, no próximo tem batalhas! Tem lutas! Tem guerra! E tem... A cabeça do Fernando rolando? Para maiores emoções, não percam a próxima atualização de... The Time Line!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Reviews!

**Tenshiaburame: **Tadinho do Mask, que história triste... Mas não chama o Hades de FDP não, eu adorúúúú´ele... Se bem que é mesmo um FDP... Dite amigo fiel, que lindo e... Bom, o monólogo é bem a minha cara, quando fico nervosa eu faço esse tipo de coisa. Mas quando meu marido me pediu em namoro, eu não fiz um desses não... Eu entalei com o hambúrguer que estava comendo na hora! Beijos!

**Krika Haruno: **Esse tipo de cena cômica é comigo mesmo, amo escrever... E pode deixar que teremos vingança sim, ou não me chamo Sheila...

**Metal Ikarus: **Mesmo que fosse chato, eu não escreveria a trilogia, tá? Mas quem sabe um dia... Bom, o momento "freak out" da Sheila é bem verdadeiro, quando fico nervosa, eu desato a falar e a mexer as mãos como a Solineusa da série "A Diarista", não sei se conhece... Dite e Mask são dois personagens que adoro, eles dão muitas possibilidades de escrita, tanto como vilões como mocinhos e... Não, vc não perdeu informação nenhuma, foi neste capítulo que revelei a verdade sobre Angel e Dite. Será que Nando perde a cabeça no capítulo que se segue? Ou ele vai salvar a cidadela e se redimir com o cunhadinho?

**Pure Petit – Cat:** AAAAHHHH, capota! Segura a Sheila! Baby cat na área de novo, que lindúúúúú! Quem sabe agora vem uma menina, parabéns! Quanto à fic... Dite e Angel irmãos é novidade e sim, entendeu certo... Mask vai querer vingança, vamos ver como ela será... E Nando? Perderá sua cabeça? Ou irá se redimir e conquistar a confiança do cunhadinho querido e nem um pouco esquentado?

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **De repente a mágoa passou, passou... Minha linda, vc bater no Shura é praxe, mas vamos ver se ele não vai querer bater em alguém quando Mask sair da prisão... Quanto á guerra, não digo se ela vai ser o motivo para eles voltarem para seu próprio tempo, mas que vai definir muitas coisas nesse sentido, isso vai... E não, não desisti da sua fic, apenas... Empaquei mesmo no final!

**Angel Pink: **Gente, mas que coisa... Todo mundo quer me matar caso eu não aceite a proposta do Aiolos? Fia, eu amúúúú roça, tomar leite tirado direto e na hora da vaca, pegar ovo no galinheiro e comer pamonha, que delícia... E Dite e Mask são demais, Antoine e Anna irmãozinhos... Quanto ao kiss no Saga, bem... Vejamos...

Bem, com a revelação que Dite e Angel são irmãos, sobram Camus e Saga... E então? Quem será que adivinhou com quem será o beijo dela? E seu respectivo par?

Vamos ao capítulo e boa leitura! Ah, gente, deixa eu falar... Esse capítulo demorou um bocadinho mais porque sou uma negação escrevendo cenas de batalha e luta, eu reescrevi cada uma delas umas cem vezes...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IX**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sugestão de tema para leitura: **_**"Highway to hell", **_AC/DC, porque essa cidadela vai, literalmente, pegar fogo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

No salão do trono, Aiolos, Aiolia, Saga, Shura, Shaka e Mu estavam reunidos, o rei extremamente pensativo. Nunca imaginaria que Lorde Heinstein teria a coragem de declarar guerra à cidadela, pensava que ao menos o povo do lugar ele manteria fora das batalhas... E agora tinha um dilema terrível a enfrentar, pois não possuía força suficiente para lutar contra o numeroso exército do Lorde, mas também não poderia entregar a cidadela em suas mãos...

-O que faremos, Aiolos? – perguntou Saga, chamando-o pelo nome, como amigo e não como general diante de seu rei – Não possuímos força suficiente para lutar de igual para igual com Lorde Heinstein, cairíamos antes mesmo de começar a lutar.

-Eu não sei, Saga... Mestre Ancião disse-me que Sheila e os demais estariam aqui para nos ajudar nesta guerra, mas... – nesse momento, a jovem mulher acabara de entrar no salão do trono, visivelmente preocupada – Sheila, fico feliz que tenha atendido meu pedido para que estivesse aqui conosco...

Ela assentiu, sentindo-se um tanto desconcertada por ter todos os olhares sobre si. Dando a mão para Aiolos, foi conduzida até o trono que ficava ao lado de onde o rapaz se assentava. O trono que por direito pertencia à rainha.

-Eu... Eu não entendo, Aiolos... Por que me chamou para participar desta conversa?

-Tu e teus amigos estão aqui para nos ajudar, milady... – Shura disse, retomando o assunto da reunião – Foi este o motivo pelo qual o feitiço de Mestre Ancião trouxe a todos até nossa época.

-Meu Deus... Aiolos já havia me falado sobre isso, mas... – ela baixou os olhos, um tanto nervosa, era difícil encarar tantos olhos cheios de expectativas e esperanças, sabendo que colocaria todas abaixo – Mas receio que não possamos fazer nada para ajuda-los...

-O quê? – Aiolia gritou, como não poderiam ajudar? O que aquela mulher estranha estava dizendo?

-Aiolia, eu... Nós... Eu e meus amigos não conhecemos estratégias de guerra, nunca sequer estivemos próximos a um campo de batalha... Lidamos muito mais com livros e objetos antigos em nosso dia a dia do que com pessoas, por exemplo... Camus entende alguma coisa sobre guerras e armas medievais porque este é o tema de sua tese de mestrado, mas tudo não passa de teoria... Eu sinto muito...

Falou tudo de uma só vez, envergonhada, constrangida e... Temerosa. Todos ali confiavam que ela e os demais iriam ajudar a lutar e vencer aquela guerra, mas... Toda esperança estava destruída. E isso lhe doía... Doía saber que não poderia fazer nada por aquela cidadela... Por Aiolos...

-Senhores? – uma voz se fez ouvir, era Camus que estava parado junto à porta, encarando a todos.

-O que deseja, milorde?

-Sei que estão reunidos para discutir uma estratégia para esta guerra... Assim como sei que não possuem força suficiente para derrotarem sozinhos Lorde Heinstein... E também sei que... – ele olhou para Sheila e um raro sorriso moldou seus lábios – Que em seu desespero, Sheila disse que não podemos ajudar.

-Camus! – ela gritou, vermelha de vergonha.

-Enfim... Sei que não somos soldados treinados, e que não conhecemos nenhuma estratégia de batalha, mas sei de algo que poderá ajuda-los nesta guerra...

-Pois fale, milorde e fale de uma vez! – disse Aiolia, perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda conservava.

-Algum dos senhores já ouviu falar sobre o fogo grego?

Dezenas de pontos de interrogação se formaram sobre as cabeças dos presentes e um enorme de exclamação sobre a cabeça de Sheila... Que durou pouco.

-Nunca ouvi falar nada a este respeito... – disse Shaka, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

-E de que adiantaria ter ouvido falar se os bizantinos destruíram sua fórmula, Camus! – Sheila disse, jogando um balde de água fria na conversa. O rapaz apenas sorriu.

-Pelo menos é o que você, os historiadores, e eu até bem pouco tempo, pensam... Acontece que, em uma das minhas pesquisas sobre as estratégias de guerra da era medieval, eu encontrei um escrito em latim contendo a fórmula para se obter o fogo grego... E se você não se lembra, Sheila, eu falo latim...

-Mas o que é este tal de fogo grego, milorde?

-É uma chama obtida através de um processo químico e não da queima de lenha... Ele é excelente como arma de guerra porque, quando se joga água para apagar a chama, ela se torna maior, mais forte e perigosa.

-Um fogo que não se apaga? Não creio que algo assim exista.

-Se eu puder reunir o material de que necessito, senhor Saga, poderei obter a chama inicial e lhe provar que o que digo é fato verídico.

-Pois milorde tem a minha permissão... – Aiolos disse, levantando sua voz sobre os demais – Podes começar por este instante.

-Obrigado, Majestade... Sheila pode vir comigo? Vou precisar de sua ajuda.

Assentindo e despedindo-se da jovem mulher com uma simples, mas intensa, troca de olhares, Aiolos a deixou ir. No corredor de acesso às demais alas do castelo, Camus foi agarrado pela amiga.

-Camus, você é meu herói! Merece um beijo!

-Larga! – ele gritou, tentando se soltar daquele abraço tão cheio de braços...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Máscara da morte estava sentado no chão da cela, junto das grades. Havia ficado naquela mesma posição a noite toda, o rosto todo sujo e molhado pelas lágrimas. Lágrimas que agora já não derramava mais. Sua expressão era dura, de pura raiva. Lorde Heinstein não perderia por esperar, ele mesmo iria mata-lo e arrancar sua cabeça do corpo...

Angel, que havia dormido encostada em uma das paredes do corredor, foi a primeira a ouvir passos que vinham pela escadaria, era Aldebaran quem descia. Levantando-se, ela viu-o esboçar um sorriso e se dirigir à cela de Afrodite, que já estava de pé.

-Vejo que estás bem, Afrodite... Isso é ótimo, pois vamos precisar de nossos soldados fortes e bem dispostos! – ele disse, destrancando a cela e abrindo passagem para o rapaz que nada entendeu.

-O que está acontecendo, Aldebaran? – perguntou Angel, sem entender nada daquilo, Máscara da Morte remexeu-se em sua cela.

-Lorde Heinstein está em marcha, rumo à cidadela... E Vossa Majestade disse-me que não poderia deixar dois de seus melhores soldados fora desta batalha...

-Vossa Majestade... – disse Afrodite, um tanto perplexo – Nos quer lutando ao lado de seu reino?

-De nosso reino, Afrodite... – Aldebaran o corrigiu, destrancando a cela de Máscara da Morte – Esta cidadela é sua casa e seu lar... Sempre o foi e sempre será...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Logo a correria tomou conta do palácio, assim que souberam da ideia de Camus, os amigos se dispuseram a ajudar. Julia, carregada de vasilhas, vinha pelo corredor de acesso à cozinha quando Shura a interpelou, estava junto de um criado que pegou o que a jovem carregava e continuou pelo caminho.

-Shura, o que foi? Eu preciso ajudar o Camus e...

-Sei disso, mas precisamos conversar, será apenas por alguns momentos... Poderia me esperar no jardim de inverno do castelo? É muito importante...

Havia uma certa expectativa em sua voz, assim como um brilho diferente naqueles olhos negros... Assentindo, Julia deu meia volta e se dirigiu ao jardim, não percebeu que era observada por alguém que a acompanhava com os olhos.

Sentou-se em um banco de mármore, próximo a uma espécie de fonte, esperando com certa impaciência por Shura, imaginando o que ele teria para lhe dizer. Estava distraída pensando em tantas possibilidades, quando ouviu um barulho de folhas secas sendo pisadas e voltou-se para a direção de onde ouvira aquele som.

-Shura! Eu... Máscara da Morte? O que faz aqui? – perguntou, ao ver o rapaz parado um tanto afastado do banco, encarando-a com aqueles olhos azuis mesclados tão cheios de intenções e... Algo que a fazia se sentir arrepiada e, por que não, despida.

-Vossa Majestade concedeu-me o perdão, milady... – ele disse, aproximando-se de onde a jovem estava sentada, Julia levantou-se, não lhe parecia uma boa ideia ficar tão perto daquele homem – Mas antes de partir para lutar, eu tinha alguns assuntos pendentes para resolver com milady...

-Assuntos pendentes? Seja lá quais forem, são seus assuntos e não meus e...

Não houve tempo para terminar a frase ou mesmo seu raciocínio. Quando se deu conta do que acontecia, Julia estava sendo beijada pelo rapaz, que a garrara pela cintura de maneira possessiva, assim como era aquele beijo...

Quente, como se estivesse derretendo. Era assim que a jovem se sentia, aquele homem poderia ser um porco nojento, um grosso sem modos e rude, mas não havia como não se sentir zonza com seu toque e com o calor de seus lábios...

A contragosto, Máscara da Morte apartou o beijo, estava ficando sem ar. Aliás, aquela jovem estranha o deixava sem ar. Soltou sua cintura, encarando os olhos castanhos esverdeados, estava pronto a beijar novamente aquela boca tão perfeita quando...

-Vejo que Aldebaran já cumpriu a ordem dada por Vossa Majestade... – disse Shura, aproximando-se dos dois, com um leve sorriso nos lábios – Seja bem vindo de volta, Carlo...

Um abraço trocado, sob os olhares atentos de Julia... Se Shura tivesse chegado alguns segundos antes...

-Julia? Podemos conversar? – Shura a chamou, despertando-a de volta para a realidade – Poderia nos deixar a sós, meu amigo?

-Claro... Até mais...

Máscara da Morte despediu-se com um aceno e um olhar intenso e nada casto para Julia. A jovem sorriu amarelo, mas Shura não havia percebido nada. Então o rapaz segurou as mãos de Julia entre as suas, encarando-a profundamente.

-Julia, eu... Eu sei que muito em breve terei que lutar e talvez seja a última batalha da minha vida... Portanto, eu preciso lhe dizer algo... Algo que pode lhe soar estranho ou precipitado, mas que eu não vejo esta forma...

-Fale logo, Shura, está me deixando nervosa assim!

-Eu te amo... – ele disse, de uma vez, e não houve como não se espantar com aquela declaração tão espontânea – E, se por um acaso nós dois sobrevivermos a esta guerra, eu... Eu quero... Quero pedir que se case comigo...

Silêncio, apenas o barulho do vento podia ser ouvido. E, mais ao longe, as batidas aceleradas de um coração prestes a se partir...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Arqueiros aos seus postos! – gritava Shaka, do alto da muralha que cercava a cidadela, de onde tinha uma vista privilegiada da planície à frente.

Rapidamente, os arqueiros do reino estavam posicionados, apenas aguardando a chegada do exército de Lorde Heinstein e as ordens de seu comandante. Ajeitando seu próprio arco, Shaka posicionou-se ao centro da muralha. E, notou, alguém fazia o mesmo ao seu lado.

-Mitie? O que fazes aqui?

-Tenho muito mais habilidade com um arco e flecha do que com fórmulas químicas... – ela disse simplesmente, também ajeitando um arco que conseguira com um dos soldados.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Apreensiva,Marin terminava de ajeitar alguns pertences em um saco feito de algodão, preparando-se para se esconder na cripta, o único lugar que seria de fato seguro na cidadela. Trêmula, era difícil conter as lágrimas de medo e receio... E se Aiolos, Aiolia e seus amigos morressem em batalha? O que seria dela, sozinha?

-Você não estará sozinha, Marin... – disse-lhe Fernando, abraçando-a pelas costas, tinha acabado de entrar no quarto de princesa e vê-la chorando o deixara desconcertado – Eu não vou permitir que nada lhe aconteça...

-Fernando...

-x-x-x-x-x

-Eu não vou me esconder naquela cripta, Aiolos! – gritava Sheila, sendo arrastada pelo corredor externo do palácio, o rapaz fingia não ouvir o que ela dizia – Camus vai estar nessa batalha, Mitie também! Eu vou ficar aqui e ajudar meus amigos! Está me ouvindo, Aiolos? Aiolos!

-AI! – foi a vez de ele gritar, mas de dor ao sentir uma mordida em sua mão, fazendo com que largasse o braço da jovem mulher – Ficastes maluca, Sheila?

-Maluco ficou você se pensa que eu vou me esconder e deixar meus amigos se ferrarem sozinhos! Eu vou ficar aqui e lutar!

-Sabes como usar uma espada?

-Não.

-Uma adaga?

-Não.

-Arco e flecha?

-Muito menos.

-Um tapa?

-Só em moscas.

-Então pronto... – ele disse, desta vez suspendendo-a pela cintura e a jogando por sobre seu ombro, Sheila começou a espernear e gritar mais alto – Milady vai para a cripta.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era final de tarde quando o sentinela dera o alerta. Mitie levantou os olhos e viu, ganhando corpo e forma, o enorme exército de Lorde Heinstein. Engoliu em seco, era muito mais numeroso que o exército que possuíam...

No quarto onde agora estava sozinho, Camus acabara de finalizar os testes com a fórmula do fogo grego. Com cuidado, ele acendera uma pequena chama em uma espécie de cumbuca de barro, que iria levar até o local onde estavam as catapultas.

No pátio, foi interpelado por Angel, vestida com suas roupas de guerreira.

-Milorde?

-Sim?

-Deus lhe proteja e lhe pague em bênçãos por nos ajudar... – ela disse, entregando a cumbuca que ele levava para Afrodite. E, ato contínuo, puxou-o pela nuca e o beijou, um beijo tórrido e de altas temperaturas.

Ato que não passara despercebido por Saga, que não parecia ter gostado muito do que presenciava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mal o exército de Lorde Heinstein se posicionara, nuvens encobriram o céu. Uma chuva logo cairia, o que aquele homem considerava excelente. As catapultas da cidadela não serviriam para nada... O reino cairia em suas mãos antes do anoitecer completo...

Sob o silêncio de seus homens e olhares atentos, Aiolos respirou fundo e fez um sinal para um jovem rapaz, que cortou a corda de uma das catapultas, lançando seu conteúdo sobre o exército de Lorde Heinstein.

O homem sorriu, tolos! A chuva começava a cair, aquele fogo todo logo se apagaria. Puxando as rédeas de seu cavalo, ele avançou para atacar o portão de entrada cidadela. Mas parou ao ouvir os gritos de terror e espanto de seus homens. Ao olhar para trás, parecia não acreditar no que via.

Conforme a chuva caía, aquela chama se espalhava mais e mais...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E no fim, deixei as cenas de batalha para o próximo capítulo... Assim não corto a emoção! Beijos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sugestão de tema para leitura: **"Carry on my wayward son", do Kansas. Eu amo essa música, amo Supernatural e amo, às vezes, "desobedecer" algumas pequenas regrinhas...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Um, dois, três lançamentos, bolas imensas do fogo que aumentava de intensidade à medida que a chuva caía, se espalhando por entre o exército de Lorde Heinstein. Mas que tipo de bruxaria era aquela? Nervoso, sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo, ele voltou-se para o portão de entrada da cidadela, não se daria por vencido antes de qualquer batalha de fato, não seria um feitiço que o faria desistir daquela guerra.

-Radamanthys! – ele gritou ao seu capitão – Derrube aquele portão! Nós tomaremos a cidadela de qualquer maneira!

Assentindo, Radamanthys ordenou à sua tropa o ataque ao portão da cidadela. Assim como seu rei, jamais iria desistir de uma guerra...

-x-x-x-x-x-

A primeira linha de defesa dentro da cidadela eram as pequenas tropas comandadas por Shura e Máscara da Morte, montados lado a lado em seus cavalos. Era em silêncio que ouviam os gritos de ordem que vinham do lado de fora da cidadela, assim como as batidas estrondosas no portão de entrada. Os gritos dos arqueiros no alto dos muros também lhes chegavam aos ouvidos, assim como o barulho de mais bolas de fogo que eram lançadas contra o exército inimigo. Mas, entre si, não trocavam uma única palavra.

Correndo pelas pequenas ruas vazias, Julia ainda não entendia muito bem a atitude que estava tomando. Em um momento estava com Camus no palácio, cuidando para que as pessoas da cidadela pudessem ter um mínimo de segurança dentro dos muros da edificação. Em outro, deixara o amigo sozinho e correra em direção à saída. Para ser mais precisa, corria para a entrada da cidadela.

Onde Shura se encontrava. E Máscara da Morte também. O coração apertava, sentia algo estranho. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse para acontecer, mas não com ela.

Com algum deles.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Doida da vida, xingando Aiolos de todos os nomes e palavrões que conhecia em português, inglês, alemão e até lituano (1), Sheila esmurrava a porta da cripta, tentando abrir a dita cuja de algum jeito. Obviamente em vão. Então, cansada de tentar, tentar e nada, ela simplesmente se encostou na porta, de braços cruzados e cara de quem pensava em alguma ideia maluca para atingir seu objetivo.

Sentada ao chão, de cabeça baixa e semblante preocupado, Marin nada dizia, parecia estar em algum outro lugar que não aquela cripta. Seus lábios moviam-se, mas de sua boca não saia som algum, era uma prece silenciosa por seus irmãos, amigos e todo o povo da cidadela.

Ao seu lado, porém em pé, Fernando segurava uma espada que Aiolia lhe dera, caso fosse necessário ter de usar de força para defender a si mesmo e a princesa. Estava com medo, era fato, mas tentava a todo custo se controlar. Não podia demonstrar para Marin o que sentia de fato.

-Fernando? – ouviu-a chamar seu nome e se abaixou junto à ela, com um leve sorriso.

-Diga, Marin.

-Acha que conseguiremos sobreviver ao exército de Lorde Heinstein?

-Eu... – o que iria dizer? Que tinha certeza de que iriam todos morrer, da maneira mais cruel e sangrenta possível? Que as mulheres e crianças da cidadela certamente seriam escravas ou vendidas como tal por aquele homem? – Eu não sei, Marin... Mas eu juro para ti que se tiver que morrer lutando para te proteger, eu o farei.

Um abraço apertado e um beijo caloroso como resposta, pequenas lágrimas salgavam os lábios de Marin. O que aconteceria era uma incerteza. Mas estar ali, naquele momento e se sentir bem ao lado de Fernando, era o que precisava. Até que...

-Há, podem dizer o contrário, mas eu sou um gênio! – Sheila gritou, chamando a atenção dos dois – Eu tinha certeza de que pesadas portas de ferro medievais não eram páreo para grampos de cabelo...

E empurrou a pesada porta de ferro, saindo correndo daquela cripta.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No alto dos muros, Mitie lançava suas flechas com velocidade e precisão, o que espantou até mesmo a própria. Mas, constatou tristemente, que suas habilidades e dos demais arqueiros não ajudavam muito, a tropa comandada por Radamanthys e que não havia sido atingida pelo fogo grego estava quase conseguindo derrubar o portão da cidadela.

-Arqueiros, ao chão! – Shaka gritou a ordem, ao fazer a mesma constatação de Mitie. Seriam muito mais úteis lutando em terra do que no alto dos muros. – E quanto a ti... – ele se voltou para a japonesa, pegando-a pelo braço – Sua ajuda foi de grande valia, mas temo que não possa fazer mais nada... Vá para o palácio, fique por lá com seus amigos... E reze para que eu possa voltar.

Mitie assentiu e antes de descer e voltar ao palácio, puxou o rosto de Shaka e lhe deu um beijo.

-Você vai voltar, sua Barbie oxigenada sem graça!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quase sem fôlego por conta da corrida, Julia chegou à entrada da cidadela, bem no exato momento em que o portão ia abaixo e os homens da tropa de Radamanthys entravam com seus cavalos. Com Shura e Máscara da Morte à frente, a primeira linha de defesa da cidadela se lançou contra os inimigos, alguns homens caíram ao chão já mortos ou muito feridos, outros já lutavam no chão.

Escondendo-se atrás de uma carroça de feno, Julia observava a luta, onde havia se metido? Como poderia lutar sem uma espada? Ou escapar dali sem ser notada ou perseguida? Um milhão de pensamentos fervilhavam em sua mente quando ela então viu aquele homem de porte imponente entrara pela cidadela, montado em seu cavalo negro.

Lorde Heinstein. E ela não havia sido a única a vê-lo.

Máscara da Morte havia acabado de ferir um dos soldados inimigos quando também o viu. Em questão de segundos, sua face mudou completamente, transformando-se em ódio puro. Transtornado, montou de volta em seu cavalo, já que estava no chão, e incitou o animal contra Lorde Heinstein, faria aquele desgraçado pagar com sua vida pelo que havia feito com sua família.

Não via mais nada em sua frente, além da raiva e do ódio.

Não viu Radamanthys dar meia volta e vir em sua direção.

Não ouviu o grito de Shura tentando chamar sua atenção.

Mas ouviu uma outra voz, que lhe chegava com clareza aos ouvidos.

-MÁSCARA, NÃO!

A voz de Julia. Mas já era tarde...

Quando a ouviu, Radamanthys já o havia acertado com sua espada, das costas para o peito, atravessado seu corpo com a lâmina muito afiada. Um arrepio de dor queimou por toda sua espinha, ele não conseguiu mais manter seu equilíbrio e caiu do cavalo, tombando com tudo no chão de terra.

Estava próximo à carroça onde Julia havia se escondido. E de onde ela saíra, desesperada, puxando-o pelos braços, virando-o de rosto para cima. Ainda estava vivo.

-Máscara... Não feche os olhos, ouviu? Fique comigo, tá? Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo...

-Não vai... Não para mim...

-Não fale, você vai ficar bem e...

-Seja feliz... Com Shura... E me perdoe...

-Máscara, não! Não feche os olhos, não...

Um sorriso. Um último beijo, ainda que sem força alguma. E foi nos braços de Julia que Máscara da Morte morreu...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava cansada de correr, ainda mais porque o fizera de boca aberta. Sentindo o abdômen latejar, Sheila teve que parar por um momento, encostando-se na pilastra de um dos corredores externos do palácio. Precisava encontrar Aiolos de todo jeito e estar com ele, mesmo que não pudesse ajudar em nada.

-Milady me parece confusa... – ouviu a voz de Mestre Ancião e o viu à sua frente, com aquele ar de sabedoria e certa ironia também.

-E se estiver? Pode me ajudar?

-Não, milady... A decisão que deve tomar é somente sua e de mais ninguém... Mas deve ser uma decisão tomada com sabedoria, pois existe um fator a ser considerado...

-Que fator?

-O futuro... A decisão que milady tomar decidirá essa guerra... E também o futuro deste reino, o seu e de todos os seus amigos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegou ao palácio, a primeira coisa que Mitie viu foi a formação comandada pelo próprio rei, Aiolia e Afrodite. Assim que a viu, Aiolos baixou a cabeça, entendendo tudo. Se Mitie, que havia se posicionado com os arqueiros, estava ali, era porque Lorde Heinstein havia conseguido invadir a cidadela. Era uma questão de pouco tempo até chegar ao palácio, a última linha de defesa do reino.

Ainda correndo, ela foi para dentro do palácio, até o quaro onde Camus estava, ainda às voltas com a fórmula do fogo grego. Parecia cansado, mas não abatido.

-Camus, precisamos fazer alguma coisa a mais para ajudar... Lorde Heinstein já invadiu a cidadela, logo estará aqui... Os homens de Aiolos não vão conseguir resistir por muito mais tempo.

-Estou tentando pensar, Mitie... Eu me lembro de algumas passagens dos livros de história que a Sheila tem sobre Aiolos e seu reino, eu sei que um deles menciona uma vitória sobre o exército de Lorde Heinstein... Mas é uma passagem tão rápida que não consigo me lembrar como teriam conquistado essa vitória...

-E onde ela está? Caramba, a chefa deve ter decorado esses livros todos, ela tem que saber o que fazer!

-Aiolos a trancou na cripta e...

-É, trancou... – Fernando disse, aparecendo de repente, trazendo Marin pela mão – Mas aquela doida conseguiu sair de lá... E nós acabamos fazendo o mesmo!

-Eu não sou doida, não, tá! Só um tanto revolucionária, apensa isso... – Sheila disse, entrando pelo quarto logo em seguida – E você tem razão, Mitie, eu praticamente decorei todos os livros que já li sobre Aiolos e seu reinado... E sim, conheço a passagem que menciona uma vitória sobre Lorde Heinstein. Mas só teremos uma chance para conseguir vencê-lo...

- Quando você faz essa cara, é porque teve uma das suas ideias "brilhantes"... – Fernando falou, com uma enorme gota de preocupação na testa.

Sheila apenas sorriu. Havia tomado sua decisão. E ela iria garantir a vitória de Aiolos sobre Lorde Heinstein de uma vez por todas.

Pena que só teriam uma única chance.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, eu não aguentei e deixei a melhor parte para o próximo capítulo! Sheila má, além de fazer o povo esperar por uma atualização, deixa o melhor para depois... Bem, é que, na verdade, eu preciso elaborar melhor, a ideia que a Sheila teve eu tive de última hora, sabe...

Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, mas não prometo... Muito trabalho, a partir desta semana, vou trabalhar todos os dias até as oito da noite e todo os sábados de outubro, das oito da manhã às seis da tarde... Mas prometo que até o fim do ano eu encerro esta fic!

E, aproveitando este finalzinho de capítulo... Próximo domingo, dia 02, é meu aniversário! Quero presentes, hein povo! Senão, não atualizo mais "The Time Line"...

Minha avó paterna era alemã e meu avô paterno, lituano. Sei umas duas ou três palavras em cada língua, mas nenhuma é um palavrão! Meu pai sabe falara s duas, mas nunca me ensinou... E sabem o motivo? Quando eu, minha irmã e meus primos eram pequenos e ele e meus tios queriam conversar sem que ninguém soubesse o que falavam, conversavam entre si misturando alemão e lituano! Eu ficava doida da vida...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sugestão de trilha: **_"Who are you?", _The Who… Eu amo The Who e amo CSI Las Vegas… Mas a canção foi escolhida porque Lorde Heinstein vai descobrir da pior maneira quem é Sheila e quem são seus amigos, hahahaha...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O som de cavalos se aproximando. Gritos de ordem e terror. Ele estava se aproximando. Atento aos sons que lhe chegavam aos ouvidos, Aiolos ordenou que a tropa que o acompanhava se colocasse em posição de ataque. Aiolia, ao seu lado, se mantinha atento e impassível, como se fosse feito de concreto e gelo, uma muralha que pudesse ser intransponível.

E então a última barreira da cidadela se viu frente à frente com o pior inimigo que poderiam enfrentar. Lorde Heinstein acabara de invadir o pátio externo do palácio, com seus homens e Radamanthys em seu encalço. Apeou de seu cavalo ao ver Aiolos em terra, poderia ser o mais cruel ser existente sobre a Terra, mas lutaria com aquele homem em pé de igualdade.

Quando se aproximavam do corredor de acesso ao pátio externo, os sons que Sheila e Fernando ouviram foram os das espadas se chocando. Lorde Heinstein já estava por ali e Aiolos e seus homens em combate, não poderiam mais perdeu um único segundo. Correndo, os dois amigos ganharam depressa o corredor e viram então, a luta que se desenrolava.

Aiolia e Radamanthys lutavam entre si, ambos parecendo feras selvagens, golpes precisos, mas não certeiros porque um defendia com precisão o ataque do outro. Angel, lutando feito um verdadeiro gladiador, parecia estraçalhar cada soldado que se colocava em seu caminho, em sintonia com Saga, que também atacava de maneira feroz.

E, em meio aos caos, Aiolos e Lorde Heinstein. As espadas tilintavam no ar, mas , infelizmente, Sheila notara que o inimigo era muito mais afeito à lutas e batalhas do que o rei, que parecia um tanto cansado e preocupado.

Era uma loucura o que fariam, mas seria preciso. E, respirando fundo, Fernando empunhando sua espada, os dois amigos se meteram no meio das lutas...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Isso tem que dar certo, Camus... – disse Mitie ao amigo, ambos correndo em direção à cripta.

Em seus mãos, uma pequena caixa de madeira onde havia uma chama do fogo grego e duas tinas, também pequenas e redondas, com água até a metade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aiolos tentava bloquear os ataques de Lorde Heinstein, quando avistou Sheila e Fernando em meio ao caos. O que aquela maluca estava fazendo ali? Aproveitando-se da distração momentânea, Lorde Heinstein golpeou o braço do monarca, fazendo com que Aiolos largasse a espada, o braço ferido um pouco acima do cotovelo.

-O seu fim, Majestade... – ele disse, empunhando a espada, pronto a desferir o golpe final em Aiolos. Porém...

Uma segunda lâmina bloqueava seu golpe de maneira precisa. Com os olhos arregalados, nem mesmo Fernando entendera como conseguira aquilo. Furioso, Lorde Heinstein girou o corpo e a espada e foi para cima do rapaz, que, surpreendentemente, bloqueou o segundo golpe.

-Você vem comigo... – disse Sheila a Aiolos, arrastando-o para fora do pátio.

-O que faz aqui?

-Não me faça perguntas, apenas confie em mim... Vamos!

-Eu não posso deixar meus homens sozinhos!

-Vamos logo! – ela gritou, apertando o corte feito por Lorde Heinstein, sabendo que a dor faria o rapaz obedecer suas ordens.

Ao perceber que Sheila e Aiolos já estavam no corredor, Fernando girou o corpo e caiu no chão, arrastando-se, ao mesmo tempo que, para surpresa de Lorde Heinstein, golpeou sua perna. O home cambaleou, mas não caiu. Mas isso já era o suficiente para o rapaz conseguir fugir de seu alcance.

Lorde Heinstein ergue os olhos e viu Aiolos e uma jovem que desconhecia fugindo por um dos corredores de acesso ao pátio externo. Empunhando novamente sua espada, partiu no encalço dos dois, ainda que mais devagar do que pretendia por conta do golpe dado por Fernando.

Mas jamais sairia da cidadela sem a cabeça de Aiolos em uma bandeja de prata...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-O que pretende, Sheila? Por que me trouxe até aqui? – quis saber Aiolos, ao adentrar a cripta junto da jovem.

Ela nada disse, apenas o levou para o outro lado da mesa de pedra. E, Aiolos não deixou de notar, havia uma caixainha de madeira sobre ela, com uma chama que ardia intensamente. O que seria aquilo?

-Eu já disse para confiar em mim, Aiolos... – Eu tenho um pla...

-Ora, ora, tentando se esconder de mim, Aiolos? Péssima idéia...

Era Lorde Heisntein, que entrava pela cripta com sua espada em punho, circundando a mesa. Puxando Aiolos, Sheila fazia o mesmo, até o inimigo ficar do outro lado, longe da porta de entrada, onde os dois agora estavam.

-Não sabia que era tão covarde a ponto de se esconder atrás de uma mulher, Aiolos...

-Eu eu não sabia que falava tanta asneira, Lorde Heinstein! – devolveu Sheila, já de posse da caixinha. O homem sorriu amarelo, como odiava tamanha petulância, ele mesmo iria cortar aquela língua fora quando fosse vencedor daquela guerra.

Um passo na direção dos dois e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sheila atirou a caixinha sobre Lorde Heinstein, a chama logo pegou a malha que ele usava debaixo da armadura, na parte que cobria o braço.

-Mas o que é isso? AHHHHH!

O grito de terror, precedido por duas tinas de água sobre si, atiradas por Camus e Mitie. Logo, o fogo ganhou proporções maiores e tomou conta do corpo todo de Lorde Heinstein.

Empurrando Aiolos para fora da cripta e com a ajuda dos amigos, Sheila trancou a pesada porta de ferro com o Lorde dentro. Extasiada, ela escorregou pelo degrau até cair sentada, Aiolos sem entender nada.

Não sabia ainda, mas tudo estava acabado. E a guerra vencida pelo seu reino, graças àquela ajuda vinda de um futuro distante.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pela manhã, a cidadela recolhia seus mortos, Máscara da Morte entre eles, sendo levado por Shura e Afrodite para o pátio externo do palácio, Julia ia mais atrás, os olhos vermelhos e muito inchados de tanto chorar. Saga era ajudado por Angel, havia se ferido durante a luta, mas não era nada de muito grave. Aiolia carregava a espada de Radamanthys, como símbolo de sua vitória.

E o corpo de Lorde Heinstein, completamente carbonizado, já havia sido retirado da cripta pelos homens de Aiolos, que assistia a toda aquela cena com um misto de pesar e conforto. Estava tudo acabado de fato, os eu reino estava livre dos desmandos daquele homem.

Marin, abraçada a Fernando, era somente sorrisos e lágrimas de alegria, seus irmãos estavam bem, o seu lar estava livre e o homem que amava estava ao seu lado...

Logo, sons de risos e palmas encheu o ambiente, assim como uma linda cantoria. A cidadela estava em festa, logo o grande banquete da vitória iria acontecer.

-Vamos, temos que nos preparar para a grande festa! – Aiolos gritou a todos, abraçando Sheila de maneira terna e protetora. Aquela maluca havia salvo sua vida novamente...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Porém, quando o pequeno grupo adentrou a sala do trono, viram que Mestre Ancião os aguardava. Tinha um sorriso no rosto enrugado e um certo ar de zombaria em seus olhos.

-Mestre, eu preciso lhe agradecer pelo que fez... Se não fosse por seu feitiço, não teríamos ganho esta guerra.

-Ah, sim, Majestade, o feitiço foi meu, mas de nada adiantaria se os corações desses jovens não estivessem prontos a viver uma grande aventura...

Encarou a todos, de um por um. Sheila estava de mãos dadas à Aiolos, certa do que o Mestre diria a seguir. Marin e Fernando estavam ao seu lado, abraçados, assim como Shura e Julia. Mais afastados, estavam Mitie, Shaka e Camus, assim como Angel apoiando saga com seu corpo e Aiolia, encostado em uma das paredes.

-Mas... – Mestre Ancião pigarreou – Receio que este seja o fim de sua aventura... Meu feitiço duraria apenas até a vitória ser obtida, o que significa que vocês, meus jovens, deverão voltar para seu tempo e suas famílias...

-O quê? Como assim, voltar? Voltar... Para casa?

Confusão, vozes alteradas que falavam todas ao mesmo tempo, um misto de alegria e tristeza, abraços que se tornaram mais apertados. Aiolos encarou Sheila por instinto, mas a jovem mantinha o olhar firme e impassível, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

-Mestre! - ela o chamou, após alguns minutos sem sequer se mexer – Se bem me lembro, o senhor disse que a vitória dependeria da minha decisão, não foi?

-Claro, minha filha... – ele respondeu com um sorriso, já certo do que ela diria a seguir.

-Então, sendo assim... Seis que por mais louco que pareça, meus pais e minha irmã vão entender... Eu não vou voltar... Eu vou ficar... – ela então se virou para Aiolos – Eu aceito ser a sua rainha, Aiolos...

Um beijo foi a resposta do rapaz, misturado à surpresa dos demais à sua volta. Fernando sorriu ao ver aquela cena, apertando ainda mais o corpo de Marin em seu peito. Ele também já havia tomado uma decisão.

-Eu também ficarei... Não faço idéia de como meus pais e minhas irmãs vão receber essa notícia, mas não posso voltar... Eu quero ficar e... Me casar com Marin, se o Aiolia deixar...

Um grunhido se fez ouvir, vindo justamente do rapaz, que parecia não ter gostado muito. Julia, soltando-se do abraço de Shura, olhou bem fundo nos olhos negros do rapaz e lhe deu um beijo, com um certo gosto de despedida.

-Eu... Eu preciso voltar para casa... Eu te amo, Shura, mas não posso ficar... Minha mãe e meus irmãos precisam muito de mim, eu... Por favor, entenda...

-Julia... – ele disse, sentindo o coração apertar. Deu um beijo na testa da jovem e a abraçou novamente, sorrindo para Mestre Ancião.

-Mestre?

-O que quer, Shura?

-Se nosso rei assim permitir, eu... Eu irei com eles... Não acho que será tão difícil me adaptar, com Julia me ensinando tudo que preciso saber...

-Tem a minha permissão, Shura...

-MItie? – Sheila perguntou, ao ver a amiga em um estado crítico de petrificação – Mitie?

-Eu... Eu... – de repente a japonesa deu um salto- Claro que vou voltar! Vou voltar a usar calça jeans e tênis, dormir até tarde e na minha cama quentinha! – ela gritou, mas então se lembrou de Shaka – Mas e a Barbie oxigenada?

-Eu vou ficar, Mitie... – ele disse, rindo, achando graça no apelido que por um momento detestara – Meu lugar é aqui e o seu é em sua época, não se adaptaria à nossa vida...

-Vai sentir minha falta?

-Muita... Mas sei que vamos nos reencontrar um dia...

-E você, Camus? – perguntou Angel ao rapaz, encarando-o nos olhos, Saga virou o rosto para não presenciar o que viria seguir.

-Eu vou voltar com Julia e Mitie... E você, Angel... Deve ficar... Aqui existem pessoas que realmente precisam de você... E alguém que pode fazê-la feliz...

Com um abraço, ele deixou Angel junto de Saga e se postou ao lado de Mitie. Mestre Ancião, então, pigarreou novamente.

-Tenham em ente que a decisão que todos tomaram é irreversível... Quando o feitiço que Oe levará de volta for concluído, não poderá jamais ser desfeito...

-Espera só um momento... Quem vai ser a nova chefa? – perguntou Mitie, agora visivelmente preocupada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A mesma luza branca e muito intensa. Quando se deram conta, estavam novamente na tenda principal da escavação em Lake District, com a caixa de ferro aberta à sua frente. Esfregando os olhos, Camus conferiu o relógio que estava preso em uma das colunas, não era possível! Não haviam se passado sequer dez minutos desde que tudo acontecera.

Era como se aquela viagem no tempo houvesse acontecido em uma dimensão paralela.

-Estão todos bem? – perguntou Julia, ao ver que realmente estavam na tenda.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Shura, ao ver um estranho aparelho vibrar e se acender sobre a mesa, chamando sua atenção.

-É o celular da... – ela sorriu, de um ajeito meio triste – ... Sheila...

-Ela e Fernando vão ficar bem , Julia... – disse Mitie, abraçando a amiga.

-Ei, vejam isso... – Camus disse, tirando de dentro da caixa dois pequenos rolos, com um sinete real cada um – Isso já estava dentro da caixa?

Julia pegou um dos rolos e sorriu, ao reconhecer a letra da frase escrita na lateral.

-Este aqui foi a Sheila quem escreveu... E este aqui foi o Nando...

-Abra logo, queremos saber o que estão dizendo! – pediu Mitie, curiosa que só ela...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi a batalha final, espero que tenham gostado... Não sou muito boa pare descrever lutas, mas gostei da idéia que a Sheila da fic teve...

Bem, esse foi o último capítulo de "The Time Line" e... Como assim, último? Mas caba assim, sem mais nem menos? Pois é... Último capítulo porque...

Epílogo não é capítulo, oras! E o próximo, o derradeiro, assim o será...

Beijos e desculpem por não responder os reviews, é que não deu tempo...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Antes de qualquer nota de início, reviews!

**Black Scorpio No Nyx: **Não grita que senão fico surda (já imaginando que um gritinho seu deve ser super agudo)... Ah, sim, Shura foi para o futuro... E como ele se adaptou? Leia este epílogo que vc vai ficar sabendo! Quanto a novas fics... Bom, tem uma nota final mais detalhada a este respeito... Beijo!

**Metal Ikarus: **Tadinho do Fernando, ficou sem glória... Oh dó... Bom, não dei detalhes da luta entre Aiolia e Radamanthys porque não sei escrever cenas de batalha! Todas ficam horríveis... Quantos às cartas, veremos a seguir...

**Pure – Petit Cat: **Se preocupa não que Mitie não fica sozinha, eu prometo...

**Angel Pink: **Mask morreu, que dózinha... Camus se foi... Mas Angel ganhou um Saga todo bonito e gostosão só para ela, oras!

**Krika Haruno: **Ei, acabou não! Tem o epílogo ainda...

E vamos ao capítulo, que por falta de uma tem duas músicas tema!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sugestão de trilha: **_"My Friends" e "Me and my friends", _ambas do Red Hot Chili Peppers… Momento "I love my friends" total!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cerca de um ano depois, em tempos atuais…**

Como todos os dias, era o primeiro a chegar à sala da monitoria do curso de História Antiga da universidade. Mas, como em todos os dias no último ano, o nome que via escrito na porta, em letras romanas, não era mais o de Sheila e sim o seu próprio.

Camus Pontmercy. O novo "chefe" do grupo que cuidava da monitoria do curso. Havia sido promovido pelo reitor cerca de um mês depois dos eventos em Lake District, assim como Mitie, que agora era sua assistente, e Julia, que já não era mais uma estagiária. Ainda faltava alguém para completar a equipe, mas estava realmente difícil substituir Fernando, eram poucos que tinham conhecimentos tão sólidos em arquitetura medieval feito o rapaz.

Sentou-se em sua mesa e, como fazia todos os dias no último ano, virou-se para o retrato dependurado atrás de sua cadeira, onde um jovem casal parecia lhe sorrir. Ele, um homem muito bonito e de porte altivo, vestido em trajes reais com uma grossa diadema dourada sobre os cabelos da mesma cor e olhos verdes brilhantes feito duas esmeraldas. Ela, uma jovem com ar meio aéreo e ao mesmo tempo elétrico, de cabelos negros com reflexos violeta e olhos castanhos bem escuros.

A legenda abaixo do retrato dizia se tratar do rei Aiolos, o Justo e sua rainha Sheila, a Destemida.

Uma maneira histórica de se referir à falta de noção e perigo da jovem mulher, Camus ponderou certa vez.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Em algum lugar no passado...**

-Olhos nos olhos de seu opositor, Nikolas, ou do contrário poderá se distrair e dar chances a ele de vencer a luta! – Aiolia disse ao jovenzinho á sua frente, que empunhava uma espada com destreza.

-Ninguém jamais poderá vencer Nikolas, o segundo magnífico que esta terra já teve o prazer de avistar! – respondeu o garoto, de cabelos loiros e levemente ondulados, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e olhos negros, mas de reflexos verdes.

-Eu diria Nikolas, o grande convencido... – murmurou um outro rapazinho igual à Nikolas, mas este estava sentado debaixo de uma enorme árvore, ocupado com alguns rolos de pergaminho e penas, nem um pouco preocupado com a "luta" que acontecia diante de seus olhos.

-Eu ainda vou entender como Nikolas e Jorge podem ser tão diferentes entre si, sendo irmãos gêmeos...

Aiolos observava os dois filhos ao longe, montado em seu cavalo, tendo Sheila ao seu lado. Ela apenas sorriu, antes de dizer.

-Esqueça isso, Aiolos... Prometeu que me levaria para um passeio ao longo do rio, lembra-se?

-E como posso esquecer se milady e Amanda me atormentaram com isso o dia todo? – ele falou, dirigindo-se à menina que estava ao cavalo junto de Sheila, tinha cerca de cinco anos e cabelos negros como os da mãe e olhos verdes como os do pai...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Acha mesmo que Sheila está feliz com a escolha que fez, Amanda?

-Tenho certeza que sim, Thiago... Ela finalmente encontrou seu príncipe montado em um cavalo real...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-É um menino, Nando! Um menino bem gordinho e ruivinho, igual á Marin! – Sheila disse ao amigo, chamando-o para dentro do quarto onde Marin havia acabado de dar à luz, com a ajuda da cunhada e de Angel.

A princesa estava exausta, parecia mortificada. Com cuidado, Sheila pegou o bebê todo enrolado em uma coberta e ainda sujo de sangue e o entregou ao amigo, que o pegou todo desajeitado e com os olhos marejados.

-Como ele irá se chamar? – perguntou, Aiolos, que entrava pelo quarto nesse instante.

Fernando olhou bem para a carinha do filho, que abria os olhinhos naquele momento e então se decidiu, arrancando risinhos por parte de Sheila, que entendera logo de cara de onde aquele nome havia saído...

-Ele vai se chamar Angus...

-Angus? Bom... É um excelente nome para um futuro guerreiro... Aliás, creio que tenha sido esta a sua inspiração, não?

-Certamente, Aiolos... Angus é um mestre na arte do duelo de guitarras...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Camus! – Mitie entrou gritando na sala da coordenadoria, quase trombando com o chefe – Camus! Já ligou a TV? Eu trouxe a pipoca!

-TV? E por que, Mitie?

-Eu não acredito que você esqueceu, chefe! Las Vegas te lembra alguma coisa?

-Nossa... Se não fosse você, a Julia iria me matar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Está pronto, El Capricorn? – perguntou Julia ao namorado, minutos antes de deixá-lo sozinho e ir para o camarote de honra do ginásio municipal de Las Vegas.

-Ainda não... Falta meu beijo de boa sorte...

-Então não falta mais nada... – Julia respondeu, beijando o rapaz demoradamente – Mais um nocaute?

-Com certeza...

Pouco depois, Shura, em um corredor, ouvia se nome ser chamado ao octógono, seguido por uma canção que era a sua marca registrada.

-Vamos receber Shura Alejandro "El Capricorn" Castañeda!

E a voz de Antony Kieds, vocalista do Red Hot Chili Peppers, mal podia ser ouvida em meio aos gritos da torcida...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Está linda, Angel... Anna... Mas juro que nunca pensei que um dia iria vê-la usando um vestido assim... – disse Afrodite à irmã, de braço dado a ela em frente à entrada do salão do trono, onde o velho frade da cidadela e Saga os aguardavam.

-E posso saber o motivo? Por um acaso pensastes que nunca me casaria?

-Não... Eu pensava que não iria sobreviver as guerras para poder viver este momento...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era quase duas horas da tarde quando Camus resolvera sair para almoçar, deixando Mitie cuidando de tudo em sua ausência. Distraída, a japonesa organizava alguns livros de costas para a porta. Por isso, não vira que alguém se aproximava.

-Com licença... – um rapaz entrou pela porta que estava apenas encostada – Eu tenho uma entrevista marcada com o senhor Camus Pontmercy.

-Ah, sim... Deve ser para a vaga deixada pelo... – Mitie se virou, e quando viu a figura à sua frente, quase caiu para trás, desmaiada. Seria mesmo possível? – Shaka?

-Ah, sim, esse é meu nome... Shaka Divendra, muito prazer... – ele disse, estendendo a mão para a japonesa, com um olhar meio enigmático – Eu a conheço de algum lugar?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**No passado, cerca de dezoito anos após a grande aventura...**

-Ei, volte aqui, Amanda! Sabes muito bem que papai não gosta em quem cheguemos perto dessa cripta! – gritou Nikolas, ao ver a irmã correr em direção à cripta, voltando-se para ele apenas para lhe mostrar a língua – Ora, sua danada! Volte aqui!

-Não sou mais criança para que me diga o que devo fazer, Nikolas! Já tenho quinze anos!

-Esse dois só sabem aprontar... – disse a si mesmo Jorge, que vinha mais atrás tentando conter os irmãos.

-Deixe-os, primo, eles sabem se cuidar!

-Isso é o que pensa, Angus...

E tanto Amanda fez que entrou na cripta, esperta que só ela aprendera com a mãe o truque do grampo de cabelos... Nikolas veio logo atrás, seguido por Jorge e Angus.

A cripta havia sido restaurada por dentro após a morte de Lorde Heinstein, porém, nunca maias fora aberta por Aiolos, Sheila ou qualquer um que havia testemunhado a derrota e morte do Lorde...

-O que é esta caixa? – quis saber Amanda, ao ver sobre a mesa uma caixa de ferro toda entalhada por ramos e fechada por eles – Será que consigo abrí-la com o grampo?

-Amanda, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira!

-Fique quieto, Jorge, assim você me atrapalha e... Ai! – um giro em falso com o grampo, a ponta mais afiada dele acabou cortando a mão delicada da jovem.

Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu sobre a caixa quando Amanda puxou a mão, os ramos nas laterais e tampo se recolheram para os lados e a caixa, lentamente, começou a se abrir...

Uma luz muito branca e intensa cegou por alguns instantes dos quatro jovens E então...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E então a fic acabou, há! Final em aberto e com gancho de propósito, para deixar a todos com um gostinho de quero mais e cheios de ideias! Mas não escreverei uma continuação, "The Time Line" realmente acaba aqui... Se alguém quiser escrever uma continuação, está mais do que autorizado, e por dois principais motivos.

Não tenho mais idéias para esta fic e este tema

Existem momentos me nossa vida que temos que fazer escolhas... principalmente quando a vida real nos chama e o que fazemos nela cobra seu preço. Pois bem, não estou abandonando de todo o mundo das fics, prometo que vou terminar todas as fics publicadas e ainda não finalizadas, mas não sei quando nem como.

Eu estou em um momento da minha vida em que a Sheila tem pedido mais atenção que a Margarida. Em que o Leandro tem sido muito mais importante que Shura ou Aiolos. Um momento em que meu trabalho tem me pedido um bom tempo, e não somente meu trabalho secular, na Prefeitura de Santo André, como meu trabalho no Ministério em que congrego... É, quem acompanha meu facebook já deve ter visto as inúmeras mensagens em que diversos jovens se referem a mim como Pastora Sheila... Ainda não sou oficialmente pastora, mas eu e Leandro estamos em treinamento para isso, inclusive já temos uma igreja que cuidamos e eu particularmente coordeno o Ministério de Mães da minha igreja (embora inda não tenha filhos biológicos, apenas espirituais), o Desperta Débora.

Enfim, aprendi muitas coisas nesse tempo de Fanfiction, conheci pessoas muito bacanas como vocês Julia, Mitie, Fernando, Anna, e também a Jéssica, Silvana, Samara... Todos fazem parte de um pedaço da minha história e não deixarei vocês, tenham certeza disso, apenas... Apenas escreverei com muito mais raridade que nos últimos tempos... mas continuarei sempre visitando o ffnet e acompanhando suas fics...

Um grande beijo da Sheila, e não da Margarida, e fiquem com Deus!


End file.
